Największy skandal w historii hogwartu
by harryginnypotter11
Summary: AU OC Ginny jest w ciąży. Ojciec? Harry. Jak poradzą sobie z tą sytuacją i wynikającym z niej okropnym skandalem? Co powiedzą ich krewni, przyjaciele i nauczyciele? Jak zareaguje Voldemort? Sprawdź! Tłumaczenie opowiadania "The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega
1. Niezwykła lekcja eliksirów

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" by AgiVega.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

Oświadczenie:  
Świat Harrego Pottera należy do J. K. Rowling. Ja tylko pożyczyłem jej postaci by się nimi trochę pobawić.

Oryginalnie, planowałem napisać tylko 4-5 rozdziałową historię miłosną, jednak wraz z rozwojem fanfica, nie potrafiłem skończyć. Ostatecznie napisałem opowiadanie o całym siódmym roku Harrego i spółki – i nie tylko o miłości, lecz ciemnych sekretach, konspiracji, zemście – i oczywiście - VOLDEMORCIE. Prawdę mówiąc, początkowo nie planowałem włączyć Czarnego Pana, jednak historia o Harrym Poterrze nie byłaby prawdziwa bez zamieszania wprowadzanego przez Voldemorta, więc w uczyniłem JEGO plany centrum fanfica - choć pozostaną przez chwilę w ukryciu. Zasadniczo, to jest wciąż historia miłosna, jednak także coś więcej: świetna magiczna podróż. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba - strasznie podobało mi się pisanie.

Proszę, nie złość się na mój słaby język - moim ojczystym językiem jest węgierski, więc nie potrafię pisań w tak dystyngowany sposób jak wy.

Chciałbym podziękować dwóm osobom:

mojemu becie, (V)elissa, który poprawił moje błędy gramatyczne (Dałem ci dużo pracy, co nie?)

mojej drogiej mamie, fance HP, która podrzuciła mi parę użytecznych rad (ciągle narzekając, że powinienem napisać to opowiadanie po węgiersku, by mogła je łatwiej zrozumieć.) Dzięki za bycie tak chętną ofiarą, mamo! Jesteś świetna!

Opinie (miłe recenzje i konstruktywna krytyka) są mile widziane, jednak bluzgi i wyjce będą bezpośrednio przekazywane mojemu krajowemu smokowi, Rogogonowi Węgierskiemu!

* * *

**NAJWIĘKSZY SKANDAL W HISTORII HOGWARTU**

_autorstwa AgiVega_

**Rozdział 1**

**Niezwykła lekcja eliksirów**

Był ciepły słoneczny listopadowy dzień, o dziwo, gdyż listopad w Wielkiej Brytanii nigdy nie bywał ciepły i słoneczny. Ten dzień musiał być wyjątkiem.

Ptaki śpiewały rozradowany koncert w drzewach, jakby chciały podziękować Bogu za zesłanie im tak pięknej pogody przed nadejściem zimy.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy kraju byli pewni, że to dzień specjalny...nawet uczniowie Hogwartu przekonani byli, iż 6-sty listopada jest niezwykły, choć nie potrafili wyjaśnić przyczyny. Wisiało coś w powietrzu - poczucie, że wydarzą się dziwne rzeczy. Nikt nie wiedział czego oczekiwać, czy nadciągające wydarzenie będzie dobre czy złe, jednak nikt naprawdę o to nie dbał. Byli szczęśliwi z okazji do spaceru wokół ogrodów, by usiąść i cieszyć się ciepłym dniem - i oczywiście - grać w Quidditcha bez deszczu i wiatru, który nieubłaganie moczył i rozwiewał włosy.

Harry Potter był w znacznie lepszym humorze, niż przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca. Miał wszelkie powody do szczęścia: wszystkie okoliczności sprzyjały jego ulubionej grze: ładna pogoda, nowoczesne miotły i wspaniała drużyna. Dwa lata wcześniej – na swoim piątym roku Hogwartu - został kapitanem drużyny Gryfindoru, od tamtej pory zawsze udawało się im pokonać cholernych Ślizgonów. Równanie tej drużyny z ziemią zawsze rozkoszowało Harrego, jednak teraz, gdy Draco został kapitanem Slytherinu, (i prefektem, także) zwycięstwo nad nimi czyniło Harrego nawet szczęśliwszym. Stanowczo zbyt szczęśliwym.

Po lunchu miał Zaklęcia wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Po zajęciach Hermiona udała się do biblioteki – co za niespodzianka – a obu chłopców musiało uczestniczyć w bardzo nudnej lekcji Wróżbiarstwa z profesor Trelawney.

Dziwnie, w tym roku stara profesor nie przewidziała Harremu żadnych straszliwych męczarni i nieuchronnej okropnej śmierci - w każdym razie, jeszcze nie. Jednak co się odwlecze to nie uciecze...

Podczas gdy Ron próbował zgadnąć co do cholery znaczył ten różowy motyl jedzący banana, którego zobaczył w magicznej kuli, Trelawney przemówiła: "Za tydzień nasze zajęcia zostaną odwołane ze względu na mój okropny ból głowy. Na następną lekcję - za dwa tygodnie - chcę abyście napisali esej. Panie Weasley, tytuł pańskiego to '_W jaki sposób usunę piegi za dokładnie trzy lata od teraz_', panna Patil '_Jakie tragedie wywoła zbicie przeze mnie lustra_?', pan Potter '_W jaki sposób zabije mnie Sam-Wiesz-Kto'_. Życzę wszystkim miłej pracy, możecie się rozejść."

Gdy uczniowie opuścili klasę, Sybilla zawołała za Harrym: - Potter, zostań proszę, chcę zamienić z tobą kilka słów.

- Zaczekam na zewnątrz - powiedział Ron zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Tak, pani profesor?- Harry zwrócił się do Trelawney. - O czym chciała pani porozmawiać?

- Miałam wizję, Potter. Zeszłej nocy. Była o tobie. - profesor zadeklarowała niskim tonem.

- Voldemort zabił mnie w tej wizji? - wyglądał na rozbawionego, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył jak Sybilla trzęsie się na dźwięk imienia 'Voldemort' - Czemu muszę pisać o tym esej skoro wie pani co się wydarzy?

Trelawney nie zareagowała na jego sarkazm - Saturn w konstelacji z Plutonem to zły omen, przedstawia śmiertelną formację przed Rybami. To nie wróży nic dobrego.

- Skąd pani wie, że zły gwiazdozbiór mnie dotyczy? Och cóż, mniejsza o to. Wszystkie złe znaki są o mnie, czyż nie?

- Mars świeci bardzo jasno dzisiejszej nocy - odparła rozmarzonym głosem.

Harry uderzył się w czoło. *Nie, nie to znowu!* - Uch ma pani na myśli, że zmienię się w centaura? Ojej, to źle…

- Nie centaura, panie Potter - Sybilla potrząsnęła głową - Saturn w konstelacji z Plutonem przed Rybami oznacza _narodziny_.

- Um, komu powinienem wysłać kartkę z gratulacjami? Kto urodzi dziecko? - wyszczerzył się, pewny że Trelawney postradała zmysły - jak zwykle.

Profesor nie odpowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się tylko. Był to gorzki uśmiech.

- Nie mogę panu więcej zdradzić. Chciałam jedynie ostrzec przed dziwnymi zdarzeniami, które nieuchronnie się zbliżają... ciemne sprawki.

*Jasne, ciemne* uśmiechnął się z wyższością - Będę miał oczy szeroko otwarte, pani profesor. Obiecuję - pokiwał głową szczęśliwy, że uwolnił się od zwariowanej wiedźmy.

- Łał, cóż za miły temat tobie wybrała - Ron zmarszczył czoło, gdy szli w dół korytarza - Mam nadzieję, że nie bierzesz jej serio.

Harry wzruszył ramionami - Jest tylko głupią starą oszustką, nigdy nie dbałem o jej przepowiednie, wiesz o tym - zdecydował nie wspominać o wizji Sybilli. I tak była irracjonalna.

- Prawie nigdy - przypomniał Ron - Raz, po egzaminie na koniec trzeciego roku, byłeś święcie przekonany, że miała PRAWDZIWĄ wizję. I, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli, naprawdę przewidziała że Parszywek, uch Glizdogon, ponownie dołączy do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, i że Sam-Wiesz-Kto zostanie wskrzeszony - podskoczył gdy ich drogę przecięła pani Norris - Ten cholerny kot, prawie się o nią potknąłem! I znów udało się jej uciec! Och Harry, gdybym tylko miał okazję ją kopnąć!

- Kogo chcesz kopnąć? - dobiegł zza pleców wściekły głos Argusa Filcha.

Chłopcy wymienili szybkie spojrzenie, a następnie Ron krzyknął - Biegiem!

- Wracajcie wy bezwartościowi szachraje! Dorwę was, dorwę, przysięgam, pożałujecie że kiedykolwiek wsiedliście do Ekspresu Hogwart! Wracajcie, wy…

Szybko znaleźli się poza zasięgiem jego głosu, chichocząc i wyzywając Argusa od imion, które sprawiłyby, że Hermiona patrzyłaby na nich spode łba jak Percy.

Wspomniana dziewczyna wyszła z biblioteki, obarczona ciężkimi tomami, popatrzyła na roześmianych chłopców pytająco - Co was tak śmieszy? Też chcę się pośmiać.

- Nic… nic… - wykrztusił przez śmiech Ron, wyobrażając sobie jak Filch popada ze złości w apopleksje, a następnie potyka się o swojego własnego kota.

- Harry? - dziewczyna odwróciła się od Rona, wyraźnie oczekując wyjaśnień.

- Uch Herm, cóż… - nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem - Przepraszam, nie… mogę… powiedzieć…

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem - Wy chłopcy jesteście tacy dziecinni - powiedziała z niesmakiem - Czy wy dwoje kiedykolwiek dorośniecie?

- Hej Herm, to nie my jesteśmy dziecinni, ale ty zbyt surowa - skomentował Ron - Wyluzuj!

- Wyluzuj? Zwariowałeś? W tym roku piszemy egzaminy dyplomowe, a ty chcesz bym wyluzowała? Wiesz że nie ma dla mnie nic ważniejszego od nauki i jako prefekt muszę stawiać przykład.

- Ron ma rację, Hermi - doradził Harry - Do egzaminów mamy siedem miesięcy, a ty już się uczysz.

- Bo nie chcę ich oblać. Jeśli zamierzasz powtarzać rok i dać Malfoyowi kolejną okazję do kpin, to twoja sprawa. Ja zamierzam się uczyć - zadeklarowała zostawiając chłopców przed biblioteką.

- Mówię ci, tej dziewczynie przydałby się dobry całus - powiedział Ron - Zapomniałaby na chwilę o tych głupich książkach.

- Założę się, że będziesz dzielnym rycerzem, który poświęci swe życie szlachetnej misji relaksowania Hermiony?

- Cóż… - zaczerwienił się Ron - Um, czemu nie?

Harry wyszczerzył się - Ta, czemu nie.

- Harry…

- Tak?

- Pocałowałeś kiedyś dziewczynę? Tak naprawdę, w usta.

Teraz to Harry się zarumienił.

To oznacza tak - stwierdził Ron.

- I? Co jeśli tak? - wzruszył ramionami Harry.

- Kto to był?

- Kto był co?

- Dziewczyna, którą pocałowałeś.

- Nie twój interes - odpowiedział, wyraźnie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Ron uniósł brew - Łał. Wielki Harry Potter trzyma sekret przed swoim najlepszym kumplem. To musi być poważna sprawa.

- Słuchaj Ron, proszę nie bądź zły ale… nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

- Och Harry, nie mów, że Pansy Parkinson! Proszę! Tylko nie ona! Tylko nie ona!"

- Kto ci do diabła powiedział że Pansy? - Harry poczuł się zażenowany - Oczywiście że nie ona. Nigdy bym nie pocałował obślizgłego Ślizgona.

- Co za ulga! - westchnął Ron - Chodź, spóźnimy się na Eliksiry."

Harry udawał że się krztusi.

Zajęcia nie były wcale lepsze od wszystkich poprzednich - Snape zdecydował nauczyć ich skomplikowanego eliksiru zauroczenia. Nie żeby go kiedykolwiek użył - nie chciał, by ktokolwiek go lubił, sam nikogo nie lubił. Cóż, może poza Draco, jednak to naprawdę jedyny student do którego miał choć odrobinę sympatii. Jego mniej ulubionymi uczniami byli Harry i Neville. Nienawidził Harrego za bycie synem starego wroga, Jamesa Pottera - gardził Nevillem za bycie niezdarą i psucie wszystkich eliksirów.

Było tak jak zawsze: Snape pochwalił Draco za najszybsze przyrządzenie eliksiru, zerkał na Harrego i Rona z niesmakiem, powiedział Hermionie, że jest nieznośną mądralą i narzekał na Nevilla gdy ten dodał do eliksiru cztery ropusze nogi zamiast trzech. Mikstura wybuchła z głośnym hukiem, pokrywając kilku uczniów lepkim zielonym śluzem. Draco stał najbliżej kociołka Nevilla i zaczął krzyczeć gdy z lewego ucha wyrosła mu gałąź pełna różowych kwiatów. Crabbe i Goyle wybuchnęli śmiechem, przestali jednak chichotać gdy obdarzył ich spojrzeniem '_Jeżeli-nie-przestaniecie-transformuję-was-dwóch-w-sklątki-tylnowybuchowe_'.

- Crabbe, zabierz go do Madame Pomfrey - poinstruował Snape - I zaraz wracaj!

W szpitalu Madame Pomfrey odcięła gałąź od ucha Malfoya.

- Cieszy cię widok pana Malfoya w takim stanie, co nie Potter? - Harry próbował ukryć rozbawienie wyglądając na poważnie zajętego mieszaniem w kociołku soku koloru khaki.

- Zapytałem cię o coś, Potter! - podniósł głos Snape.

Harry spojrzał w górę, skonsternowany. - Przepraszam panie profesorze. Byłem zajęty pracą nad moim eliksirem.

- Chciałeś więc, by był perfekcyjny, czyż nie, Potter? Może powinniśmy go na tobie wypróbować.

- Na mnie? - Harry zbladł.

- Taaaak, na tobieee - profesor odpowiedział z paskudnym uśmieszkiem - Pijesz, zamykasz oczy do czasu aż małe gwiazdki rozmywające twój widok znikną, a następnie otwierasz oczy i jesteś ekstremalnie zauroczony pierwszym bytem, który zauważysz. To takie proste.

- To okrutne. - Parvati wyszeptała do Lavender, która pokiwała głową - Ale mam nadzieję, że to mnie zobaczy jako pierwszą.

- Nie, to muszę być ja! - wyszeptała i obie zaczęły chichotać.

*Dziewczyny!* westchnął Ron, nie słyszał o czym rozmawiają, miał jednak przypuszczenia.

- Wypij eliksir, Potter - poinstruował Snape.

Harry poczuł gulę w gardle. W myślach powtarzał, że nie będzie w stanie połknąć tej brei.

- Teraz! Albo zabiorę Gryfindorowi pięćdziesiąt punktów. Rozważ to, Potter.

Drżącą ręką podniósł do ust małą fiolkę wypełnioną miksturą.

- Uważaj Potter, rozlewasz eliksir po podłodze! - zrzędził nauczyciel.

Zdecydował, że nie da Snape'owi przyjemności odjęcia punktów Gryfindorowi i połknął płyn jednym haustem.

Błyskawicznie, jego oczy zamknęły się i poczuł jak miliony małych gwiazdek atakują go ze wszystkich stron. Uderzały, odbijały się i stopniowo znikały. W głębokim transie, nie usłyszał zgrzytu drzwi obwieszczającego powrót Crabbe'a. Poczuł zawroty głowy i upadł na podłogę, nie mogąc już dłużej utrzymać ciężaru swojego ciała.

Leżał w bezruchu co najmniej dwie minuty w oczekiwaniu aż znikną ostatnie gwiazdki. Pierwsze co zobaczył, to para żółtawych oczu. Zamrugał, próbując uzyskać ostrzejszy obraz otaczającego go świata - lub raczej, tych pięknych żółtych oczu.

Usiadł, przetarł dłonią twarz - jedna z małych gwiazdek musiała mu ukraść okulary - i rozpoznał stworzenie jako panią Norris.

- Kociak! - podniósł zwierzę i przytulił tak mocno, że prawie się udusiło - Słodziak, kici, kici, kici… - gruchał do przerażonego kota, który nigdy nie był w ten sposób pieszczony przez nikogo - nawet swojego pana, Filcha.

- Zwariował - mruczała Lavender.

- Nie zwariował, tylko oszalał z miłości do kota - wyjaśniła Parvati - Nie rozumiem tylko jak ten futrzak się tutaj dostał.

- Crabbe otworzył drzwi wkrótce po tym jak Harry wypił eliksir - odpowiedziała rzeczowo Hermiona. Próbowała wyglądać na opanowaną i obojętną, jednak blada cera zdradzała jej niepokój.

- Mała kicia, kocham cię, kotku - Harry wciąż głaskał niefortunne zwierzę, tuląc je w ramionach - Chcesz się napić trochę mleczka, słodki kotku?

Ron, Neville i pozostali nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Ta scena mogłaby być nawet całkiem śmieszna, gdyby nie fakt, że to był Harry. Nawet Ślizgoni zapomnieli o śmiechu.

- Wystarczy! - krzyknęła Hermiona, odwracając się do nauczyciela, który nie próbował nawet ukryć zwycięskiego uśmieszku. - Profesorze, tym razem przekroczył pan granicę! Niech pan natychmiast robi antidotum!

- Grozi mi pani, panno Granger? - zapytał Snape, uśmiech trochę mu zrzedł.

- Tak, grożę! I jeśli pan go nie zrobi, pójdę naskarżyć profesorowi Dumbledorowi, że robi pan z uczniów pośmiewisko podczas zajęć! I powiem mu, że zmusił go pan! Powiem, że szantażował pan biednego Harrego! Zrobi pan antidotum, czy może mam iść do dyrektora?

- Bardzo sprytnie, panno Granger - Snape zacisnął zęby. Nienawidził, gdy studenci byli mądrzejsi od niego.

- Śpij, śpij, zamknij swoje duże żółte oczęta, la-la-la-la, la-la-la… - Harry śpiewał biednemu, znerwicowanemu kociakowi kołysankę.

- Przestań, proszę! - błagał Ron, jednak Harry nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty usypianiem pani Norris. Święcie przekonany, że biedny kociak był w złej formie i potrzebował trochę troski. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to JEGO opieka, doprowadzała niefortunnego kota do tego stanu.

Pół godziny później uczniowie opuścili klasę Snape'a dyskutując wydarzenia których byli świadkiem. Niektórzy Ślizgoni śmiali się i wytykali Harrego placami, jednak był on wciąż trochę oszołomiony i nie wiedział co się dzieje. Ron i Hermiona eskortowali go do portretu Grubej Damy.

- O mój, Harry, synu, wyglądasz okropnie! - Gruba Dama złożyła dłonie - Co się z nim stało? - zapytała pozostałą dwójkę.

- Snape - odpowiedzieli chórem.

Gruba Dama pokiwała tylko głową, całkowicie świadoma, że '_Snape_' nie znaczył nic dobrego - szczególnie dla Harrego Pottera.

- Hasło?

- Czaszka skunksa - powiedział Ron, portret odsłonił wejście. Wspólnymi siłami wtargali Harrego do pokoju.

- Mam nadzieję, że ludzie nie będą o tym dyskutować - powiedziała dziewczyna - To byłoby bardzo nieprzyjemne dla Harrego.

- Na pewno jeszcze o tym nie słyszeli - odparł Ron - Poza tym, nie sądzę by Gryfoni z naszej klasy się wyśmiewali. Nie mogę jednak powiedzieć tego samego o Ślizgonach. Obawiam się, że jutro cała szkoła będzie się z niego śmiała.

- Biedny Harry - westchnęła - Nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie.

- Snape nigdy nie był wobec niego sprawiedliwy. Wiesz jak bardzo go nienawidzi.

- Kto… nienawidzi… kogo? - wybełkotał Harry, nie rozumiejąc ich słów.

- Nikt - odpowiedziała Hermiona - Chodź Harry, zaprowadzimy cię do łóżka.

- Nieee… obiecałem… Hagridowi… - wymamrotał chłopak, jednak gdy przyjaciele wrzucili go do łóżka, natychmiast zasnął.

- Co powiedział? - zastanawiała się dziewczyna.

- Obiecał odwiedzić Hagrida dziś wieczorem. Hagrid chce mu pokazać coś… interesującego."

- Interesującego? - uniosła brew - To zależy co uważasz za interesujące. Sklątki nie należą do rzeczy, które nazwałabym interesującymi.

- Zgadzam się - usłyszeli głos zza pleców. Był to Neville, trzymający okulary Harrego - Znalazłem je na podłodze gdy sprzątałem laboratorium.

- Och, Snape kazał ci szorować cały loch, co nie? - zapytał Ron.

- Tak. Spójrzcie na moje ręce: są czerwone i obolałe! Och, jak ja nienawidzę tego gościa!"

- Ja też! - zadeklarowali chórem Ron z Hermioną, nawet śpiący Harry dodał coś co brzmiało jak: '_Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo_.'

Gdy upewnili się że Harry zapadł w głęboki sen, zdecydowali zagrać w pokoju wspólnym w partyjkę eksplodującego durnia. W salonie Grifindoru ludzie prowadzili dyskusje podzieleni w małe grupki.

- Och nie - westchnęła Hermiona - Już o tym wiedzą. Z pewnością nie zostawią Harrego w spokoju!

- Gdybym nie przyjaźnił się z Harrym, też bym mu nie dał spokoju - powiedział z uśmieszkiem Ron.

- Ron! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem dziewczyna - Jak możesz…?

- Powiedziałem, gdyby nie był moim najlepszym kumplem. Poza tym, przyznaj, to całkiem zabawne: Harry zabujany w kocie! To prawie tak zabawne jak Draco, skacząca fretka.

Neville pokiwał ze zgodą głową.

Hermiona popatrzyła na obu chłopców z pogardą i przyłączyła się do Lavender i Parvati, które prowadziły gorliwą dyskusję z dwójką szóstoklasistów.

- …i jak się to stało? - Lavender zapytała Susan Cunningham.

*Jeśli to Lavender pyta, a nie Susan, to nie mogą rozmawiać o Harrym.* pomyślała.

- Cześć, Herm, słyszałaś nowinę? - zapytała Parvati.

- Jaką nowinę? Draco zamienił się w kwitnące drzewo?

- Nie - zachichotała Lavender - Ale byłoby to całkiem śmieszne, co nie dziewczęta?

- Pewnie - zaśmiała się Susan - Ale rozmawiałyśmy o Ginny.

- Czemu? Co się z nią stało? - zapytała Hermiona.

- Zemdlała podczas Transfiguracji - odpowiedziała Parvati - McGonagall zmieniła książkę w skorpiona i wszyscy wskoczyli na ławki. Wszyscy, oprócz Ginny, ona zemdlała na jego widok.

- I? Czemu to takie dziwne? - zastanawiała się Hermiona - Skorpiony są naprawdę straszne. Rozumiem jej reakcję.

- Pewnie, ale ty nie wiesz tego co wiemy my… er, co wie Susan. - wyszczerzyła się Lavender - Z Ginny dzieją się dziwne rzeczy.

- Dziwne?

- Jest chora od dwóch tygodni - odpowiedziała Susan - Nie powinnam nikomu o tym mówić, ale po tym jak zemdlała, stało się to powszechną wiedzą. Teraz wszyscy zastanawiają się w czym tkwi problem.

- A wy wiecie? - zapytała dziewczyny Hermiona.

- Ja nie wiem. Parvati też nie - wzruszyła ramionami Lavender - Susan nie chce nam powiedzieć - brzmiała na zawiedzioną - Jest taką niedobrą czarownicą! Wie, że umieramy z ciekawości, ale ukrywa to przed nami!

- Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nic poważnego, albo Rita Skeeter z pewnością by o tym wiedziała i wszyscy czytaliby kompletne kłamstwa w jutrzejszym _Proroku Codziennym_.

- Niech lepiej pisze o tajemniczej chorobie Ginny niż o Harrym - skomentowała Lavender.

- To prawda - pokiwała głową Parvati.

- O Harrym? - Susan wyglądała na zdezorientowaną - Co się stało z Harrym?

- _Nic - _Hermiona, Lavender i Parvati odpowiedziały chórem.

- Nic? - zmarszczyła czoło Susan.

- Nic o czym nie będziesz wiedziała jutro o tej porze - odpowiedziała Lavender - Biedny Harry.

- Tak. Zwłaszcza jeśli Rita napisze o tym wstępniak… w jej zwyczajnie urodziwym stylu - westchnęła Hermiona.

- Właśnie. Tak poza tym, Herm, czemu wypuściłaś ją z butelki? Czarodziejski świat byłby bez niej dużo lepszy.

- To prawda - przyznała Hermiona - Jednak nie mam prawa naruszać niczyjej wolności… przynajmniej przez dłuższy czas.

- Szkoda - dąsała się Parvati - Rita świetnie by wyglądała w kolekcji robaków… pomiędzy motylem a smoczą muchą.

- Nie wyglądałaby tak dobrze jak Draco jako fretka - wtrącił Ron.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami - To jego mania: Draco skacząca fretka.

- Draco, kwitnące drzewo jest także kapitalne, nie sądzisz? - dodała Parvati.

- Tylko, jeśli wprowadzi się do niego stado korników - odpowiedział Ron powodując wybuch śmiechu.

Wkrótce zeszli na obiad. Krukoni i Puchoni nie zdawali się słyszeć o Harrym i Ginny. Jednak kilku Ślizgonów szeptało i chichotało; gdy Draco popatrzył na nich surowo, ich uśmiechy zrzedły. Nie był pewny czy śmiali się z niego czy z Harrego.

McGonagall nie było na obiedzie. Wybrała się do Madame Pomfrey by dowiedzieć się o stanie Ginny.

Wchodząc do ambulatorium zobaczyła zmartwioną Madame Pomfrey nerwowo krążącą po pokoju, jej usta poruszały się. Najwidoczniej rozmawiała sama ze sobą.

- Poppy, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zdenerwowaną. Co się stało?

- Wejdź Minerva, chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Nie może nas usłyszeć - wskazała wciąż śpiącą Ginny i poprowadziła McGonagall do przyległej komnaty, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Na niebiosa, Poppy, nigdy nie widziałam ciebie w takim stanie! Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

- Nie we mnie. W Ginny Weasley.

- Co się z nią dzieje? Zbadałaś ją? - Pomfrey pokiwała głową - I?

- Po tym jak ją zbadałam, przeprowadziłam małe poszukiwania - głos Pomfrey drżał - Zajrzałam do kilku książek, między innymi _Historii Hogwartu_, nie znalazłam podobnego przypadku w tysiącletniej historii szkoły. Straszne… tak straszne… co za skandal… co my z tym zrobimy?

- Poppy - wtrąciła McGonagall - Wciąż nie mam zielonego pojęcia o czym mówisz. Czy choroba Ginny jest zaraźliwa? Powinna być odseparowana od reszty uczniów? Potrzebuje dodatkowych ziół, które rosną tylko w Południowej Ameryce?"

Pomfrey kokręciła głową.

- Więc? Co to? No gadaj!

- Ginny Weasley… cóż… ona… ona

- Tak?

- Ona… spodziewa się dziecka.

* * *

_**Od autora:  
**_

Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się wzbudzić wasze zainteresowanie - to dopiero początek - będzie dużo bardziej ekscytująco, obiecuję! Niedługo wrzucę rozdział drugi, odkryjemy w nim ojca dziecka, przyprawiając biedną McGonagall o palpitacje serca.

Proszę o komentarze!

_**Od tłumacza:**_

Poprawiłem nieco ten rozdział, nie spełniał moich wymagań. Pisałem późno w nocy, a jak dotąd nie znalazłem czasu by go podreperować. Mam w planach poprawki do kolejnych rozdziałów. Obiecuję bardziej się starać w przyszłości :) Może to oznaczać rzadsze update'y, ale nie dłużej niż tydzień pomiędzy kolejnymi rozdziałami.

Pozdrawiam gorąco w Nowym Roku! ;)


	2. Zgadnij kto?

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" by AgiVega.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

Na początek, chciałbym podziękować za wszystkie miłe komentarze. Bardzo się cieszę, że podobał się wam pierwszy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że ten także polubicie, mimo że popełniłem kilka błędów gramatycznych, ponieważ mój beta 'zaginął'. Jestem pewny, że będziecie w stanie zrozumieć fabułę. ;-)

Miłej zabawy!

* * *

**Rozdział 2**

**Zgadnij kto?**

- Słucham? Co powiedziałaś? - gapiła się McGonagall.

- Ona jest w ciąży, Minerva.

- Ale… ma tylko szesnaście lat!

- Wiem, wiem. Wciąż jest dzieckiem… i będzie miała dziecko. Tut, tut, tut, nie dobrze. Co my teraz zrobimy?

- Dobre pytanie - zmarszczyła czoło McGonagall - Masz rację, to pierwszy przypadek ucznia zachodzącego w ciążę w całej historii Hogwartu. Co za wstyd! - jej oczy błyszczały z wściekłości, posyłając pioruny na biedną Poppy.

- Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie, Minerva, to nie moja wina!

- Oh, przepraszam… - McGonagall potrząsnęła głową - To takie nagłe, zbyt szokujące… poza tym, mówiąc o winie, kto jest ojcem?

Madame Pomfrey wzruszyła ramionami - Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Może powinniśmy zapytać samą Ginny… ale oczywiście musielibyśmy powiedzieć jej najpierw nowinę…

- Co takiego? - Minerva uniosła brew - Ona nie wie…? Nawet nie podejrzewa…?

- Nie. Myślę, że nie. Powinniśmy ją zapytać kim jest ojciec?

- Nie - powiedziała surowo McGonagall - Jeśli wciąż o tym nie wie, to musi tak pozostać do czasu gdy możemy porozmawiać z Dumbledorem. Właśnie wyjechał do Transylwanii, by podpisać kontrakt z R.W.W.

- R.W.W.? - Pomfrey popatrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Rumuńska Wspólnota Wampirów.

- Oh. Rozumiem - Pomfrey pokiwała głową - Według ciebie nie powinniśmy mówić nikomu, że Ginny spodziewa się dziecka.

- Dokładnie.

- Ale… jak się wtedy dowiemy kto jest ojcem?

- Łatwo. Będziemy mieć oczy szeroko otwarte.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Powiemy wszystkim, że Ginny jest chora na… _clupeę _i nie powinna opuszczać skrzydła szpitalnego przez kolejne dwa dni..

- Clupe-co?

- Mniejsza o to - westchnęła McGonagall - To znaczy śledź po łacinie. Pierwsze co mi wpadło do głowy.

- Okej. Niech będzie clupea - zgodziła się Pomfrey - I…?

- I my, to znaczy ty, będziesz trzymała oko na gościach Ginny. Znajdzie się wśród nich ktoś, kto będzie się dziwnie zachowywał.

- Wszyscy uczniowie Hogwartu dziwnie się zachowują - Poppy przypomniała Minevrze.

- Cóż, racja, ale mam na myśli, że… hej, zauważysz to! …Lub nie - wzruszyła ramionami - Poza tym, znajdziemy go prędzej czy później. Jeśli nie wcześniej, to tylko po powrocie Dumbledore'a. Wraca za trzy dni.

- Okej, ale jak mam na nią 'trzymać oko', by nie zauważyła?

- Użyj _czaru __Videus-Camericus_.

- Czego?

McGonagall przewróciła oczami z niedowierzaniem. Ten czar powinni znać wszyscy absolwenci!

- Okej, wyjaśnię to… - zaczęła.

- Jak się masz, siostrzyczko? - zapytał Ron, siadając na łóżku Ginny - Nawet nie wyglądasz na chorą. Czy ta clupe-coś tam jest niebezpieczna?

- Och nie, nie jest - uśmiechnęła się - Madame Pomfrey powiedziała, że mogę wyjść za dwa dni. Nie martw się o mnie, braciszku.

- Cześć, Ginny! - Hermiona weszła do ambulatorium - Lepiej się czujesz?

- Tak, dużo lepiej - odpowiedziała rudowłosa - Nudzę się, jednak.

- Nudzisz? Potrafię to zrozumieć! Mam dla ciebie świetną historię, siostrzyczko… nie, nie jedną: dwie! Którą chcesz usłyszeć najpierw? Tą o Draco czy tą o Harrym?

Kiedy Ron wspomniał Harrego, Ginny nieco się zaczerwieniła, jednak szczęśliwie nikt tego nie zauważył.

- Zacznij od Draco.

- Okej - wyszczerzył się - Teraz, wyobraź sobie lochy, Snape uczy nas o czymś nudnym i Neville partaczy robotę jak zwykle…

Ginny bardzo spodobała się historia Rona. Na koniec, Ron nie opatrzył wspomnieć, że Draco z kwiecistą gałęzią wystającą z lewego ucha, wyglądał niemal tak czadowo jak jako skacząca fretka. Ginny chichotała, wyobrażając sobie Malfoya krzyczącego z przerażenia kiedy zorientował się co się z nim stało.

- …i w rezultacie Snape dostał kolejną okazję do gnębienia Harrego. Powiedział mu, że jest pewny, że Harry uznał sytuację Draco za bardzo śmieszną, i że powinien wypić eliksir, który przygotował. Biedny Harry, wypił go i… zakochał się w pani Norris!

- CO? - wysapała Ginny, cała krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy - On… on kocha… KOTA?

- Oh nie, niespecjalnie… - zachichotał Ron - Wiesz, Snape przygotował dla niego antidotum… więc nie jest już zadurzony w kotce… to było takie śmieszne.

- Ron! - Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z naganą - Nie sądzę by Ginny lubiła opowiadania, w których Harry się dyskredytuje - uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki psotnie - Lubi Harrego bardziej, czyż nie?

Twarz Ginny przybrała kolor jej włosów - Jesteście pewni, że nie kocha już pani Norris? - zamartwiała się. Ron i Hermiona wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Możesz być tego pewna - uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. Ginny obdarzyła ją uśmiechem.

- O mój, jak już późno! - krzyknęła Hermi patrząc na zegar z kukułką stojący w rogu - Już prawie dwudziesta, a ja wciąż mam pracę do zrobienia w bibliotece. Muszę już iść, Ginny. Dbaj o siebie.

- Cześć, Hermi - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Cześć, Hermi - dodał Ron, imitując głos Ginny - Do zobaczenia w bibliotece jutro rano.

Hermiona odwróciła się w drzwiach - Czemu w bibliotece?

- Bo zaśniesz wśród swoich cennych książek, ot czemu.

- Nie zasnę - Hermiona patrzyła spode łba - I czy możesz przestać wyśmiewać się z mojej manii na punkcie książek?

- Przestanę… kiedy ty przestaniesz spacerować korytarzami ze wszystkimi czterema tomami biografii Pięknego Billa.

Teraz to Hermiona się zaczerwieniła - To nie twój interes, co czytam w wolnym czasie! I on nie jest drugim Lockhartem!

- Nie mówię, że jest - wskazał Ron.

- Ale to miałeś na myśli!

- Nie prawda.

- Prawda!

- Nie prawda!

- Prawda!

- Przestańcie! Przestańcie robić taki hałas, dzieci! - skarciła Madame Pomfrey wchodząc do pokoju - To jest skrzydło szpitalne i panna Wesley potrzebuje odpoczynku.

- Nie byliśmy… - zaczęła Hermiona.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to - zadeklarowała Pomfrey - Wynocha!

- Dobranoc, siostra - powiedział Ron opuszczając ambulatorium wraz z Hermioną.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, dziewczyna rzuciła się na Rona: - Jak śmiesz obrażać mnie w ten sposób… szczególnie na oczach twojej chorej siostry!

- Och, nie jesteś zła, że obraziłem CIEBIE, tylko dlatego że obraziłem Pięknego Billa!

- Och, zamknij się głupcze! - warknęła obracając się do niego plecami.

- Okej, zamknę się i nie będę już więcej z tobą rozmawiał!

- Okej.

- Okej.

- Okeeej - zaczęła ją nudzić ich mała gra.

- Nie sądzisz że zachowujemy się głupio? - zapytał Ron.

- Tak - przyznała Hermiona, obracając się twarzą do chłopca. Ron również obrócił się w jej stronę. Światło księżyca przebiło się przez okno, malując srebrne promienie na ścianach i podłodze korytarza… sprawiając, że włosy Hermiony mieniły się niczym wspaniała aureola oplatająca jej głowę.

- O mój, jesteś taka piękna! - westchnął.

- Jestem? - jej usta ułożyły się w uśmieszek.

- Tak - zbliżył się, łapiąc ją za ręce - Nie chcę się więcej z tobą sprzeczać, Herm.

- Ja też.

- Więc pocałujmy się i bądźmy przyjaciółmi.

- Pocałujmy? - uniosła brew.

- Uh-huh - odpowiedział - Mogę cię pocałować?

- Co za głupie pytanie… - uśmiechnęła się ciągnąc w dół głowę Rona, złapała jego usta swoimi.

W tej właśnie pozycji zastał ich Irytek.

- Złe dzieciaczki! Niegrzeczne dzieciaczki! Powiem profesor McGonagall co tutaj robicie!

- Nawet nie próbuj, albo… - zaczął Ron.

- Albo co? - poltergeist uśmiechnął się szelmowsko - _Zabijesz mnie_? - zaczął rechotać - Jesteś taki zabawny, Roneczku! Hej Granger, dobry wybór: jest najlepszym klaunem w szkole! Nie wspominając nawet jak dobrze całuje!

- Zamknij się Irytku, albo powiem McGonagall, że upuściłeś tę wazę - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Jaką wazę? - spochmurniał Irytek.

- Tę - odpowiedziała, podnosząc bardzo delikatną wazę z pobliskiej półki. To ulubiona ozdoba profesor McGonagall. Przywiozła ją z podróży do Chin, gdzie zakochała się w magicznym mandarynie. Oczywiście nie wspomniała nikomu o swoim małym romansie, jednak bardzo ceniła prezent mandaryna i chciała by wszyscy ją podziwiali, gdy tylko przechodzili obok korytarzem.

- Tak, powie McGonagall… - dodał Ron - lub raczej Krwawemu Baronowi. Jak myślisz Irytku, warto nas podsłuchiwać?

Poltergeist popatrzył na nich wzrokiem mówiącym '_okej-spróbuję-następnym-razem' _i wyszedł przez zamknięte okno.

Hermiona odstawiła wazę na półkę i odwróciła się do Rona - Na czym skończyliśmy?

- Na tym… - odpowiedział chłopak, przytulając ją mocno i kontynuując przerwany pocałunek.

Kiedy wreszcie dotarli do pokoju wspólnego Gryfindoru, Ron zdecydował się sprawdzić Harrego. Hermiona pocałowała go w policzek i udała się do dormitorium dziewcząt.

Wchodząc do dormitorium, dostrzegł, że jego najlepszego kumpla nie ma w zasięgu wzroku.

- Gdzie jest Harry? - zapytał Deana i Seamusa grających w '_kto-najdłużej-wstrzyma-oddech__'._

- Wyszedł jakieś dziesięć minut temu - odpowiedział Seamus.

- Czemu? Gdzie poszedł? - zastanawiał się Ron.

- Nie mam pojęcia - wzruszył ramionami Dean - Wyglądał na nieźle roztrzęsionego, jak mu powiedziałem, że twoja siostra zemdlała. Nie wiem dlaczego… czy ta clupea jest tak niebezpieczna?

- Nie, nie jest - zachichotał Ron - Myślisz, że poszedł odwiedzić Ginny?

- Nie sądzę - Seamus pokręcił głową - Jest w pól do dwudziestej pierwszej, a czas odwiedzin kończy się o dwudziestej.

Spojrzeli w górę gdy Neville wszedł do pokoju.

- Widziałeś Harrego, Neville? - zwrócił się do niego Ron.

- Ta, pobiegł w dół korytarza. Nawet mnie nie zauważył i prawie na mnie wpadł.

- Ciekawe - skomentował Seamus.

- Ta… hej, Trevor! Wracaj! - Neville krzyknął gdy ropucha wyskoczyła mu z ręki. Zaczął ją ścigać pośród łóżek, jednak Trevor był znacznie szybszy - Dobra, sam tego chciałeś! _Accio Trevor_! - krzyknął, trzymając różdżkę w górze.

Ropucha natychmiast wleciała w jego oczekujące dłonie.

- Świetna robota, Neville! - pochwalili Dean i Seamus.

- Nigdy nie widziałem latającej ropuchy. Wygląda super - dodał Ron.

Zaczęli się śmiać, strasząc zamroczoną żabę jeszcze mocniej.

Madame Pomfrey prawie spała, gdy obudził ją _czar_ _Videus-Camericus - _Huh? - przetarła oczy i podparła głowę na ramionach, patrząc w mały magiczny ekran wiszący w powietrzu przed jej biurkiem. *Prawie zasnęłam!* skarciła się w myślach.

To była naprawdę długa obserwacja: od 16:00 do 20:00 Ginny odwiedziło co najmniej pięćdziesięciu gości, obserwowała ich z największą uwagą. Chciała wskazać kogoś, kto zachowywałby się dziwnie. Poddała się, skoro wszyscy się tak zachowywali: Parvati i Lavender przyniosły Ginny małe lusterko i grzebień by poprawić jej włosy, która łatwo plątały się od poduszki. Susan, najlepsza koleżanka Ginny przyniosła stos książek, wytłumaczyła jej które strony przeczytać, by niczego nie przegapiła. Zaczęły nawet szeptać i chichotać, jednak Pomfrey zrozumiała tylko jedno zdanie: 'Co za ulga!'. Wkrótce po tym odwiedził dziewczynę Malfoy i jego dwa przydupasy. Malfoy powiedział jej z sarkazmem, że powinna być wdzięczna, że szkoła zapewnia darmową opiekę medyczną, bo jej rodziny z pewnością by na to nie stać. Następnie przyszła grupa przyjaciół, wszyscy plotkujący o 'tych cholernych nauczycielack, którzy nigdy nie dają spokoju'. Madame Pomfrey częściowo się z nimi zgadzała, szczególnie tyczyło się to Snape'a.

Krótko przed dwudziestą, przyszedł Ron z Hermioną, byli oni ostatnimi gośćmi.

Choć Madame Pomfrey była całkiem przekonana, że nikt nie odważyłby się przyjść po dwudziestej, zdecydowała trzymać pieczę nad skrzydłem szpitalnym poprzez zaklęcie z jej przyległego pokoju. Oczywiście Ginny nie miała pojęcia, że jest obserwowana.

Było po 20:30 kiedy odgłos otwierających się drzwi obudził Poppy. Natychmiast poświęciła uwagę małemu wiszącemu przed nią monitorowi. Była zbyt śpiąca i skołowana by natychmiast rozpoznać osobę, która weszła do pokoju. Przetarła ponownie oczy gdy figura zbliżyła się do łóżka Ginny. Pochyliła się nad nim, widząc że dziewczyna mocno śpi. Kimkolwiek była ta figura, zdecydowała pozwolić jej na sen. Obróciła się i położyła coś na stoliku nocnym Ginny i zamierzała wyjść.

Zamrugała, próbując odgadnąć twarz gościa.

Był to Harry Potter.

Mimo, że nie widziała go wyraźnie, jego okulary były nie do pomylenia.

*Czego on tu szuka?* zastanawiała się Poppy. *Nie, chłopcze, nie wychodź jeszcze!* krzyczała w myślach, nagle czując, że to zachowanie Pottera, mogła opisać jako najbardziej podejrzane.

Na szczęście, Ginny otworzyła oczy i zawołała za chłopakiem - Harry?

Obrócił się i zbliżył ponownie do jej łóżka - Cześć. Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze, dzięki - uśmiechnęła się i wskazała by usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Słyszałem, że twoja choroba o nazwie… przepraszam, wyleciało mi z głowy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Też nie potrafię jej zapamiętać. Um, dzięki za różę.

- Podoba ci się? - spojrzał na herbacianą różę, którą położył na jej stoliku nocnym.

- Jest piękna - pokiwała głową.

- Zastanawiałem się czy przynieść czerwoną, ale ostatecznie wybrałem herbacianą. Czerwona byłaby trochę… um… podejrzana, czyż nie?

- Jasne - zachichotała, łapiąc go za rękę - Myślałam już, że mnie nie odwiedzisz.

- Dlaczego? - próbował zmarszczyć czoło, jednak nie udało mu się.

- Bo nie dbałeś o mnie od czasu gdy… wiesz…

- Wiem, i jest mi przykro, Gin - westchnął - Ale to ty mnie unikałaś, nie na odwrót.

- Może. Byłam taka głupia, Harry - uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie, nie byłaś. Byłaś po prostu przestraszona, tak jak ja. Widzisz, niepotrzebnie się martwiliśmy.

- Ta, nic się nie stało. Zastosowałam to bardzo trudne _zaklęcie __Anti-Conceptus_. Zadziałało.

- Dzięki Bogu, tak - ścisnął jej dłonie, podnosząc prawą do ust. Kiedy pocałował jej dłoń, zaczerwieniła się po czubki swoich ognistych włosów, jednak szybko odzyskała możliwość mówienia.

- Zamierzasz pocałować tylko moją dłoń, Harry?

Usta chłopaka ułożyły się w chytry uśmiech - Oczywiście że nie - pochylił się bliżej do Ginny, delikatnie zbliżając swoje usta w stronę jej ust.

W sąsiednim pokoju, Madame Pomfrey prawie mdlała.

Kiedy Harry się wycofał, dziewczyna złapała go za szyję i złapała jego usta w gorącym pocałunku, wyraźnie wskazując, że jeden pocałunek jej nie satysfakcjonuje.

W pokoju obok, Madame Pomfrey prawie zbzikowała.

Ginny nie pozwoliła Harremu przerwać pocałunku i pociągnęła go w dół do pozycji horyzontalnej, ich pocałunki i pieszczoty, dziksze z każdą mijającą sekundą.

Przed swoim tajemnym ekranem podglądacza, Madame Pomfrey chciała zacząć skakać krzycząc na całe gardło '_Jasne czekoladowe żaby, to Harry Potter, to Harry Potter!'_

Ku jej wielkiej uldze, gorąca miłosna scena skończyła się około dwie minuty później i Harry wrócił do swojego dormitorium.

Poppy czekała aż Ginny zaśnie i wybiegła z ambulatorium, pobiegła po schodach do pokoju McGonagall.

Zapukała do drzwi. Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Zapukała ponownie, tym razem krzycząc: - Minerva, Minerva, to ja, Poppy, wpuść mnie!

Drzwi się otworzyły i wyjrzała przez nie bardzo senna profesor McGonagall.

- Co… co się stało? - zaziewała, wpuszczając kobietę do środka.

- Mamy go! - odpowiedziała pośpiesznie Pomfrey.

- Delikwenta? - zapytała McGonagall, dławiąc kolejne ziewnięcie, nałożyła tartanową szatę by zakryć koszulę nocną.

Poppy pokiwała głową.

- Iiiii? - uniosła brew.

- Nigdy w to nie uwierzysz.

- Lubisz mnie trzymać w napięciu, co nie?

- Nie, oczywiście że nie - pokręciła głową.

- Gadaj więc! KTO TO?

Pomfrey naprawdę zaczęła się podobać konsternacja kobiety - Co ty na małą grę w zgadnij kto?

- Cooooo? - krzyknęła McGonagall, nie dbając o to że obudzi cały zamek.

- Zadawaj pytania, a ja odpowiem tak lub nie. Pytaj!

*Argggh, to się nie dzieje!* przeklęła Minerva. *To pora na sen, jestem zmęczona a Poppy chce ze mną grać w zgadnij kto! Nie ma sprawiedliwości na tym świecie!*

Spojrzała nagle w górę - Okej. Czy to szóstoklasista?

- Nie - Pomfrey potrząsnęła głową.

- Siódmoklasista?

- Tak.

- Ślizgon? - McGonagall miała nadzieję, że winowajca nie jest z jej domu.

- Nie.

- Puchon?

- Nie.

- Krukon? - wciąż miała nadzieję.

- Nieeee.

*Kurwa!* - Gryfon.

- Tak.

McGonagall zaczęła wyliczać możliwych chłopców. Doliczyła się siedemnastu siódmoklasistów.

- Okej, ma brązowe włosy?

- Nie.

*Więc dwunastu odpada.* - Może blondyn?

- Nie.

*Odpada dwóch kolejnych.* - Jest tylko dwóch czarnowłosych i jeden rudzielec… ale rude włosy ma Ron, więc to na pewno nie on - McGonagall przemyślała całość ponownie. Jednym z czarnowłosych chłopców jest Jim Benton, drugim… *_Nie! Nie on! Tylko nie on_!* modliła się. *Chociaż to dla niego typowe: potrafi się wepchać w kłopoty… ale…*

- Twój wyraz twarzy wskazuje, że rozwiązałaś zagadkę. - wyszczerzyła sie Pomfrey.

McGonagall wzdrygnęła się - Powiedz, że to nie Potter! Powiedz Poppy! Proszę!

Madame Pomfrey wyciągnęła rękę i położyła ją na ramieniu Minervy by ją uspokoić - Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ponieważ jest Gryfonem, Ginny też jest jednym, i rozpęta się okropny skandal, który poniży również twój dom, ale posłuchaj Minerva, to ma też dobrą stronę!

- Dobrą stronę? JAKĄ dobrą stronę? - McGonagall podniosła głowę, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy.

- Te dzieci się kochają. Widziałam to. Przytulali się i całowali tak namiętnie, niemal myślałam, że widzę scenę miłosną z mugolskiego filmu.

McGonagall spochmurniała - Kochają sie? Bzdury, Poppy! Czują tylko pasję. Są jedynie dwoma hormonalnymi nastolatkami, które całkiem szybko odkryją, że to nie zawsze miłość co podnieca.

Madame Pomfrey wzruszyła ramionami - Myślę, że powinni o tym wiedzieć lepiej od nas.

- Dobra. Przyślij do mnie Pottera. Natychmiast.

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

Okej, mam nadzieję, że nie popełniłem zbyt wielu błędów gramatycznych. Rozdział trzeci wkrótce, zabierze was półtora miesiąca w przeszłość…

Proszę, komentujcie!


	3. Wspomnienia kąpieli z bąbelkami

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" by AgiVega.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

W porządku ludzie, oto rozdział trzeci, najbardziej romantyczny w całej historii. Nie chcę was rozczarować, ale scena miłosna nie będzie 'szczegółowa', gdyż opowiadanie ma rating PG13, a nie NC17. (IMHO pisanie opowiadań HP o ratingu NC17 jest prawdziwym świętokradztwem /Tutaj się nie zgadzam ;)/. Jednak to tylko moja opinia. /Właśnie :)/)

Muszę podziękować ponownie mojej niesamowitej mamie, która przekonała mnie by zrobić ten rozdział trochę bardziej romantyczny, niż w oryginale - miała rację, ten konkretny rozdział MUSI być romantyczny - zobaczycie dlaczego.

Okej, bmiłej lektury i wybaczcie moje błędy gramatyczne.

* * *

**Rozdział 3**

**Wspomnienia kąpieli z bąbelkami**

W drodze z ambulatorium, Harry myślał o zdarzeniach zeszłych trzech tygodni. Nie potrafił wyrazić swojej ulgi. Ginny była tylko chora i nie… Nagle, przypomniał sobie wizję Trelawney, przepowiadającą narodziny. *Kompletne głupoty!*

Wciąż pamiętał każdą sekundę popołudnia, kiedy otrzymał list od najmłodszej Weasley…

Drogi Harry,

Czy możemy prywatnie porozmawiać, proszę? Muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Nazwij tylko miejsce i czas, a na pewno się pojawię. Dziękuję z góry.

Ginny

Harry nie miał najśmielszego pomysłu, czego chciała od niego dziewczyna, jednak poczuł jak jego ciało otacza dziwne ciepło…

Śmieszne, pomyślał, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy na jak śliczną dziewczynę wyrosła… ręce trzymające list zaczęły się trząść i serce biło głośno - coraz szybciej. Wciąż pamiętał uczucia, które żywił do Cho, jednak zdawały się one teraz bardzo odległe - tak jakby pochodziły z poprzedniego życia…

Skoro Ginny chciała się z nim spotkać na osobności, wysłał Hegwigę z odpowiedzią, że powinni się spotkać 22:00 w łazience prefektów. To najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, o jakim pomyślał i znał nawet aktualne hasło, gdyż podsłuchał jak Hermiona podawała je innemu prefektowi, krótko po zmianie.

Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie, jak wymykał się do łaźni trzy lata temu, kiedy próbował rozwiązać zagadkę złotego jaja. Wtedy, hasłem była _'Sosnowa Świeżość'_. Teraz było to '_eau de Cologne'_. Jak bardzo właściwe dla łazienki prefektów!

Gdy dotarł do drzwi łazienki o dwudziestej pierwszej, Ginny czekała już na niego w środku, gdyż podał jej hasło w liście z odpowiedzią.

Wszedł do łazienki, zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do bardzo nieśmiałej Ginny. Miała na sobie koszulę nocną, koloru różowego Barbie, zakrytą czarnym płaszczem.

- Jestem.

- Widzę - odpowiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Um, czemu chciałaś rozmawiać na osobności?

- Ja… ja chcę… muszę ci powiedzieć, Harry… - zaczęła trzęsącym głosem, cała się trzęsła.

- Tak? Co musisz mi powiedzieć? - złapał ją delikatnie za brodę i podniósł twarz, by móc jej patrzyć prosto w oczy.

Dziwne, zanotował, aż do teraz, nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy jakie miała piękne czekoladowe oczy. Przywykł do spuszczonego wzroku gdy była w pobliżu… zauważył nagle: spuszczała wzrok i zachowywała się nieśmiało tylko kiedy ON był w pobliżu. Ron mówił mu, że Ginny zawsze jest bardzo radosną dziewczyną, nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, by zapytać Rona czemu jego siostra jest taka nieśmiała kiedy to chodziło o niego, Harrego.

Teraz rozumiał. _Ta dziewczyna go kocha_… wcześniej myślał, że Ginny tylko go podziwiała, jak Colin lub Dobby… lecz teraz, po raz pierwszy, zrozumiał że to nie była po prostu admiracja - to MIŁOŚĆ...

…nagle zrozumiał, co oznaczało to dziwne uczucie, które go ogarnęło gdy czytał jej list…

…zrozumiał, że ją kocha - nie jak przyjaciel, lub młodszą siostrę swojego kumpla…

NIE. Kocha ją jak mężczyzna kobietę.

- Ja… - zaczęła ponownie, chętna odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie, jednak zbyt przestraszona by dokończyć zdanie.

- Kochasz mnie, co nie? - palnął, sekundę później tego żałował. *Na Voldemorta, jak mogłem zapytać coś takiego? Co ona o mnie teraz pomyśli? Pomyśli, że jestem tak pełny siebie jak Malfoy!*

Jednak Ginny nie czuła się pokrzywdzona jego pytaniem. Wcale. Ulżyło jej. Ulżyło, że nie musiała tego mówić, bo powiedział to za nią.

- Przepraszam, Ginny, ja… wygłupiłem się - puścił ją Harry - Teraz masz wszelkie powody by myśleć, że nie jestem lepszy od Draco, ale… - nie mógł dokończyć przeprosin, gdyż Ginny zrobiła najodważniejszą rzecz w jej życiu: zasłoniła jego usta dłonią by zatrzymać jego tyradę.

- Nie musisz przepraszać, Harry - powiedziała, jej prawa dłoń wciąż na ustach chłopaka - Masz rację. Ja… kocham cię…kochałam… od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam cię na dworcu King's Cross, na peronie dziewięć i trzy-czwarte.

- Naprawdę? - Harry myślał, że śni. Nikt w całym jego życiu nie powiedział mu, że go kocha. Jego rodzice zginęli kiedy miał roczek, a jego przybrani rodzice, Dursleyowie nigdy nie powiedzieli, że go kochają - nie, tak na prawdę nienawidzili go z całego serca. Później, zdobył przyjaciół, jednak oni tylko go _lubili_, nie _kochali_.

Ginny jako pierwsza wymówiła te magiczne słowa.

- Uh-huh - pokiwała głową, jej rumieniec widoczny nawet w słabym świetle - Nie jesteś zły, że cię kocham, Harry?

- Jak… jak możesz myśleć w ten sposób? - zmarszczył brwi - Zły? Nie Ginny, zupełnie przeciwnie. Jestem szczęśliwy, że mnie kochasz."

Twarz dziewczyny rozciągnął gigantyczny uśmiech, jej oczy emitowały nieskończoną radość, niczym dwa jasne słońca, rozświetlały cały pokój.

- Tak. - odpowiedział, jego wyraz twarzy odzwierciedlał jej.

- Świetnie! - krzyknęła, rzucając się na jego szyję, przytulając tak mocno, że myślał że się udusi.

Po minucie lub dwóch, delikatnie ją odepchnął - Dusisz mnie, skarbie.

- _Skarbie_? - jej twarz rozjaśniła się ponownie, jak słońce na zenicie - Naprawdę mnie tak nazwałeś?

- Czemu? Nie lubisz tego?

- Oczywiście, że lubię! Nikt nigdy nie nazwał mnie w ten sposób! - ponownie zarzuciła ręce na jego szyi, jej czekoladowe oczy wpatrzone głęboko w jego szmaragdowe - Chcesz mnie pocałować?

Jej propozycja została nagrodzona psotnym uśmiechem - Oczywiście, że chcę - pochylił się i delikatnie połączyli usta. Początkowo, ich pocałunek był niewinny, dziecinny, jednak im bardziej przywykli do uczucia swoich ust, ich pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej gorą Harry się odsunął - Gosh, Ginny, nie wytrzymam dłużej tego ciepła!

- To ochłodź się trochę - poradziła, wskazując palcem basen.

Zarumienił się - Nie mam ze sobą kąpielówek.

- Obrócę się kiedy będziesz się rozbierał, okej? - zachichotała.

*Czemu nie? Nie zaszkodzi trochę popływać.* pomyślał, odkręcił kilka kranów, z różnymi kryształami, wskazującymi na typ bąbelków jakie produkują.

Gdy basen zapełnił się pianą, Harry zdjął szaty i pidżamę, a następnie wśliznął się do wody. Nie była tak ciepła jak podczas standardowej kąpieli, jednak w jego przypadku, doskonała, skoro chciał się 'ochłodzić'.

Przepłynął na drugi koniec basenu, ciesząc się z efektu chłodzącego. Gdy obrócił się by płynąć z powrotem, w odległości dziesięciu metrów, zobaczył wśród bąbelków pomarańczowy punkt. Włosy Ginny.

- Łał, to naprawdę cudowne, Harry! - zapiszczała, machając by do niej podpłynął.

Harry podniósł głowę i wyjrzał ponad basen. Jego podejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe: ubrania Ginny leżały na podłodze.

Przełknął ślinę. Znajdowali się w tym samym basenie, oboje nadzy. Był wdzięczny, że pachnąca piana zasłaniała ich ciała.

- Hej, Harry, widziałeś to? - zwabiła go bliżej, pokazując gumową kaczkę leżącą w jej wyciągniętej dłoni - Jak myślisz, który z prefektów się tym bawi?

- Nie mam pojęcia - wyszczerzył się - Założę się, że to należy do Malfoy'a.

Ginny zaczęła się śmiać, jej głos roznosił się w powietrzu - Och, Harry, jesteś taki zabawny! Hej, nie powinieneś ich teraz nosić - sięgnęła po jego okulary - Mogą się zamoczyć - zdjęła je i położyła na posadzce obok basenu - Dużo lepiej - zarzuciła wokół niego ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej. Zdaniem Harrego, zbyt blisko.

*Nie rób tego, proszę!* jego mózg krzyczał, czując jak mu staje. Przełknął gulę w gardle. *Jeśli zrobi kolejny krok, nie będę w stanie się kontrolować!* dreszcz przeszedł mu po kręgosłupie , na myśl jej kolejnego kroku. Zaczął się trząść, mimo ogromnego ciepła. Gdy ramiona dziewczyny go objęły, jej gładka, jedwabna skóra dotykająca jego, zdał sobie sprawę, że już po nim. Nie było odwrotu.

- Och, Ginny, to była… najcudowniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek przeżyłem! - westchnął Harry, po pierwszym akcie miłości w ich życiu, rozciągając się na ręczniku, który położyli na podłodze.

- To było cudowne także dla mnie. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że miłość może być tak piękna - odpowiedziała, odgarniając lok czarnych włosów z jego twarzy. Jej rozmarzone spojrzenie podróżowała w górę i w dół jego ciała, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Harry pochylił się i pocałowaj jej czoło - Też cię kocham - jego uśmiech trochę zbladł - Nie chciałem ciebie skrzywdzić, wiesz o tym, prawda?

- Przestań się tym przejmować, Harry. To musiało trochę boleć, ale już w porządku. Poza tym, to dlatego, że jesteś zbyt duży.

- _Duży_? - Harry podniósł brew - Myślałem, że jestem _normalny_… skąd wiesz…?

Nie dokończył zdania, gdyż Ginny zaczęła chichotać.

- Mam SZEŚCIU braci - uśmiechnęła się z wyższością - Dojrzysz czasami małe fragmenty, co jakiś czas…

- Och - wyszczerzył się - Myślałem, że twoja mama dopilnowała byś nie 'doglądała fragmentów'… - Harry nagle uderzył się w czoło, blady niczym ściana. - _Dopilnowała? Na święte Rogogony, Ginny, my nie…! Nie użyliśmy zabezpieczeń!_

- Huh? - usiadła, krew odpłynęła jej z twarzy.

Harry miał rację. Pozwolili hormonom wziąć górę nad rozsądkiem i kompletnie zapomnieli o zabezpieczeniu.

Podskoczyła szybko wciągając na siebie koszulę nocną i złapała ręcznik by osuszyć włosy.

- Ginny… - nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

- Za późno, Harry. Powinniśmy o tym pomyśleć trochę wcześniej - popatrzyła na niego gniewnie.

Jej wzrok był lodowaty, i czuł że zamienia się w sopel. Również złapał ręcznik i zaczął się wycierać - Posłuchaj Ginny, może… może jest zaklęcie, które zapobiega zapłodnieniu nawet po tym, jak to się stało i… nie jesteśmy pewni, czy w ogóle do niego doszło.

Pokiwała głową - Pójdę poszukać w bibliotece. Dobranoc.

Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Ginny, Harry usiadł na podłodze z długim westchnieniem. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to zrobił. Zakrył twarz rękoma, próbując odseparować się od reszty świata. Nie udało mu się.

- Wreszcie sam, co nie? - głos przerwał ciszę.

Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Jęczącą Martę siedzącą na kranie. Normalnie przygnębiona dziewczyna, uśmiechała się teraz złośliwie.

- M…Marta? - wydukał, zakrywając się ręcznikiem - Co ty tutaj robisz?

- To co zazwyczaj. _Oglądam ludzi jak się kąpią_.

Zbladł - Jak długo tytaj jesteś?

Duch uśmiechnął się psotnie - Długo, dłuuuugo, dłuuuuugo.

- _Jak długo_? - przełknął mocno ślinę.

- Wystarczająco długo by zobaczyć… _wszystko - _wzruszyła ramionami.

Podskoczył i podbiegł, rzucając się przed nią na kolana - Marto, nie powiesz nikomu, prawda?

Widziała jak drżą mu usta i zaczęła rechotać - Nie Harry, mój chłopcze, zatrzymam ten mały sekret w zamian za to co mi dałeś.

- Ja? Ca takiego ci dałem? - łypał oczami. Był pewny, że Marta z radością rozsiewałaby o nim plotki.

- Co? - przestała się śmiać - Jeszcze się pytasz? Chłopcze! Dałeś mi najprzyjemniejszą godzinę w moim życiu. Er, mam na myśli, życiu po śmierci… albo coś takiego. Nie ważne, nigdy tak dobrze się nie bawiłam. _Nawet za życia - _mrugnęła - Masz wigor Harry. Niemal chciałam być na miejscu Ginny.

Twarz Harrego zapłonęła tak czerwono jak jego blizna. Wstał, założył okulary, pidżamę i szaty.

- Muszę już iść Marto.

- Okej - zachichotała - kiedy macie potrzebę zejścia w pozycję horyzontalną, czujcie się zaproszeni!"

Po tej nocy Harry i Ginny prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Kiedy mijali się na korytarzu, odwracali wzrok. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie zauważyli w ich zachowaniu nic dziwnego.

Aktualnie, Harry nie miał czasu by lamentować nad wydarzeniami, gdyż sezon Quidditcha wystartował z początkiem października.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak dużo czasu Ginny spędziła w bibliotece po ich przelotnym romansie. Szukała i szukała, dniami i nocami, całymi dniami, jednak nic nie znalazła. Od nocy w łazience minęły cztery dni, nim znalazła właściwe zaklęcie. Było całkiem skomplikowane, ale postanowiła je spróbować, bez względu na wszystko. Nie miała nic do stracenia, więc spróbowała. Wiedza, że coś z tym zrobiła, uspokoiła ją trochę, mimo iż nie wiedziała czy się jej udało czy nie.

… CZY NIE…

Teraz, sześć tygodni później, Harry był przekonany, że ich troski były bezpodstawne. Wchodząc do dormitorium odetchnął ze spokojem.

Wszyscy czterej chłopcy twardo spali. Wspiął się na łóżko i sekundę później odpłynął.

Nie spał dłużej niż dziesięć minut, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i bardzo smutna panna Granger wpadła do pokoju.

- Okłamali nas!

- Co się stało, kochanie? - Ron odsunął kurtynę swojego łóżka, mrugając - Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, niż budzić nas w środku nocy?

- Jest dopiero 22:00 Ron, nie jest tak późno!

- Ale mieliśmy ciężki dzień, Herm. Jesteśmy zmęczeni, a jutro mamy ten cholerny test z historii magii. Wiem, że znałabyś wszystkie odpowiedzi, nawet gdyby obudzono ciebie w środku nocy, ale to nie tyczy się mnie. Potrzebuję snu by osiągnąć przynajmniej 70%.

- Zgadzam się - ziewnął Seamus - Miałem trudności z zapamiętaniem imion Ulryka Brzydkiego i Irlandczyka Dwuznacznego Hermiono. Chcę spać!

- Będziesz spać, jak mnie wysłuchasz - zadeklarowała otwierając kurtyny łóżek Nevilla i Deana.

Harry nawet się nie poruszył, ale Dean i Neville się obudzili.

- Okej, Herm, wal śmiało a potem zostaw nas w spokoju! - westchnął Ron - Kto okłamał kogo?

- Pomfrey nas okłamała. Wszystkich - usiadła na łóżku Rona - Nie ma choroby o nazwie clupea. Chciałam ją sprawdzić w _Powszechnych Magicznych Chorobach i Urazach_, ale nic nie znalazłam. Następnie sprawdziłam w łacińskim słowniku, i wiecie co to znaczy?

- Nie i mnie to nie obchodzi - ziewnął Ron.

- To oznacza _śledź_! Śledź!

- I? Może siostra Rona zachorowała od ryby, którą zjadła - skomentował Dean.

Neville pokiwał energicznie głową - Pomfrey by nas nie okłamała. Nigdy. Jest taką miłą kobietą!

- Dokładnie - zgodził się Seamus - A teraz wynocha, Granger!

Hermiona wstała, głęboko urażona - Następnym razem kiedy znajdę kolejną zagadkę, nie oczekujcie że się nią z wami podzielę!

- Nie będziemy! - Dean i Seamus odpowiedzieli jednogłośnie.

- Dobra! - dziewczyna odwróciła się i wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

- W końcu! - westchnął Ron, opadając na poduszkę - Potrafi być czasem taka irytująca.

- To dlatego nazwałeś ją kochanie? - uśmiechnął się z wyższością Seamus.

- Um, nazwałem? - zaczerwienił się Ron - Musiałem się przejęzyczyć.

- Pewnie - Seamus i Dean wymienili złośliwe spojrzenia. Późna wizyta Granger miała choć jedną dobrą stronę: dała im wspaniałą okazję by droczyć Rona.

- Okej, idziemy spać, chłopaki? - zasugerował Seamus - Muszę wcześnie wstać i napisać ściągę z imionami goblinów, którzy brali udział w rewolucji w 1612.

Dobry pomysł - powiedział Dean - Zrobię tak samo. Binns nawet nie zauważy. Nie zauważył kiedy umarł, więc nie zobaczy naszych ściąg, co nie?

- Nie, nie zauważy - zgodził się Ron - Wiecie, Harry postąpił słusznie. Nawet się nie obudził. Miał zajęty dzień, co nie? Też jestem śpiący. Branoc."

- Branoc.

Prawie się położyli, gdy drzwi dormitorium ponownie się otworzyły i wbiegła Madame Pomfrey.

Cała czwórka chłopców, którzy wciąż nie spali, usiadła na łóżkach. Harry nawet się nie poruszył.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam o tak późnej porze chłopcy, ale widzę że jeszcze nie śpicie - powiedziała. Chłopcy byli zaskoczeni jej zmartwionym i możliwie wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

- Obudźcie Pottera - kontynuowała - Profesor McGonagall chce go widzieć.

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

Proszę bardzo. Muszę wam powiedzieć, że nie jestem ekspertem w kwestii scen romantycznych, więc wymagała ona ode mnie dużego wysiłku. Przekonajcie mnie, że było warto - KOMENTUJCIE! ;-)

Następny rozdział wkrótce: rozmowa Harrego z McGonagall… (cóż, więcej niż tylko mała 'rozmowa') ;-)


	4. Poczucie winy

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" by AgiVega.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

**Rozdział 4**

**Poczucie winy**

Podążając Madame Pomfrey w dół korytarza, Harry zastanawiał się co może być tak ważne, że McGonagall nie mogła poczekać do jutra rano. Wydawało mu się dziwne, że Pomfrey nie odezwała się do niego ani słowem, prowadząc go schodami w dół. Znał ją jako wesołą, rozmowną osobę, więc nie miał pojęcia czemu jest taka ponura.

*Oh,* pomyślał, *musi być na mnie zła o Malfoya. Ale hej, to nie była jego wina tylko Nevilla! Oh, pewnie Malfoy powiedział jej, że to moja wina. To kłamca! Naprawdę zasługuje by być transformowany w drzewo. Ale… nie, byłby gorszy od Bijącej Wierzby! _Draco, Zwariowany Mahoń_… albo raczej _Szajbnięty Buk?_* nie wymyślił już innych przezwisk, gdyż dotarli pod drzwi gabinetu McGonagall.

- Wejdź Harry - otworzyła drzwi Pomfrey i poszła do skrzydła szpitalnego by złapać trochę snu - choć nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie zasnąć.

Harry został sam przed na wpół otwartymi drzwiami. Przełknął gulę, która uformowała się w jego gardle. *Mam złe przeczucia.* pomyślał, choć nie miał pojęcia, czego się obawiać. Jednak miał złe przeczucie, nie można temu zaprzeczyć.

- Wejdź Potter! - usłyszał ze środka głos nauczycielki Transmutacji. Wziął głęboki oddech i wkroczył do pokoju.

Pierwszą rzeczą która go uderzyła, było to, że nie widzi dalej niż czubek swojego nosa. *Czemu ona mieszka w takich ciemnościach?* zastanawiał się Harry idąc w stronę stołu - lub raczej w kierunku, w którym jak podejrzewał stoi.

- Siadaj! - poinstruował go ostry głos.

Wyciągnął ręce w poszukiwaniu krzesła. *Cholera, czemu nie zabrałem swojej różdżki? I czemu ona nie powie po prostu _Lumos_? To jakieś szaleństwo.* jego ręka znalazła wreszcie tył krzesła. Zawahał się sekundę lub dwie, a następnie usiadł.

Nagle, wprost na jego twarz błysnęło ostre światło, niemal go oślepiając. Instynktownie podniósł rękę, by zakryć źródło światła, które stopniowo traciło na jasności., jednak nigdy nie przestało oświetlać jego twarzy.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę, zastanawiając się czy biedna McGonagall zwariowała, czy stanie się coś naprawdę złego. Sytuacja wyraźnie przypominała przesłuchanie. Ale dlaczego był przesłuchiwany? DLACZEGO?

- Jesteś zdziwiony moim dziwnym przywitaniem, co nie? - kobieta zapytała posępnym głosem.

- Nawet całkiem, pani profesor - przyznał Harry. Z każdą sekundą, coraz mniej podobała mu się ta sytuacja.

- Nie zastanawiasz się czemu chciałam cię widzieć o tak późnej porze. Nie zabiorę ci dużo czasu, jeśli szybko odpowiesz na moje pytania.

*Szybko? Więc miejmy to z głowy!* pomyślał Harry - To nie byłem ja, profesor McGonagall! Nie chciałem zamienić Draco w kwitnące drzewo, nigdy się nad nim nie przechwalałem, nigdy nie zakochałbym się w kocie, zwłaszcza gdy należy do Filcha i…

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Potter - przerwała Minerva - ale nie ma to żadnego związku z naszą rozmową.

- Nie? - zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli nie chodzi o Draco, lub o to, że się zakochał w pani Norris, to co to może być?

- Chcę z panem porozmawiać o pannie Weasley - stwierdziła ponuro.

Oczy Harrego rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia. Czy Pomfrey widziała jak się całowali? Powiedziała Minervrze? Oh, to na pewno to - Ja… obiecuję, że nigdy już nie pocałuję jej na terenie szkoły pani profesor. Mogę już iść?

- Nie interesuje mnie wasze _całowanie_, Potter - odpowiedziała surowo McGonagall - Choć ma z nim związek… Kochasz ją?

- Um, pani profesor… ja… - nie miał pojęcia, czemu kobieta zadawała mu tak prywatne pytanie.

- Wystarczy tak lub nie.

- Cóż, tak - wzruszył ramionami - Ale czemu?…

- Czy kochasz ją na tyle, by ją poślubić?

- Słucham? - mrugnął z zaskoczeniem - Poślubić? Mam tylko siedemnaście lat, a ona… ona jest nieletnia i…

- Nie możesz czuć się zbyt młodo by ją poślubić, skoro czułeś się wystarczająco dorosły, by ją zapłodnić.

- BY CO? - Harry czuł, że zaraz spadnie z krzesła - Co… co pani powiedziała? - wydukał.

- Powiedziałam, że Ginny spodziewa się dziecka… a ja mam wszelkie powody by sądzić, że to dziecko jest TWOJE - wskazała go palcem wskazującym.

- To niemożliwe pani profesor. Zastosowała czar Anti-Conc… uch… - przyłożył obie dłonie do ust. *Wkopałem się!*

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się ponuro - To jesteś gotowy by ją poślubić czy nie?

Harry miał nadzieję, że to tylko koszmar. Nic z tych rzeczy. W drodze do dormitorium, ciągle wpadał na posągi czarownic i czarodziejów, których tu wcześniej nie było. A może były? Był po prostu zbyt rozkojarzony by uważać gdzie idzie. Nie, to się nie dzieje!

Czyżby?

Przyszło mu na myśl ostrzeżenie Trelawney. Ta stara szalona wiedźma miała rację! Mówiła o jego dziecku… JEGO dziecku!

Musiał się zatrzymać i oprzeć o ścianę, gdyż poczuł że zaraz zemdleje. Zaciskając oczy, modlił się by się obudzić, obudzić i przekonać, że cały ten dzień - najgorszy dzień w jego życiu - był niczym więcej niż tylko snem.

Doświadczył w swojej siedemnastoletniej egzystencji więcej okropieństw, niż większość przez całe życie: stracił rodziców, był wychowywany przez ludzi, którzy nim gardzili i nienawidzili, stał z Czarnym Panem twarzą w twarz kilka razy, walczył ze smokami, stracił kości, cierpiał ukąszenie węża, pobicie przez Wierzbę Bijącą i przeżył dwa razy klątwę _Avada Kedavra_. Jednak nic nie mogło się równać z nieznośnym ciężarem, którym został obarczony dzisiejszej nocy.

Będzie ojcem.

Ojcem?

Jak miał nim być? Sam nigdy nie miał ojca. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien wyglądać dobry ojciec - z pewnością nie jak wuj Vernon.

I co powie na to Ginny? To ON musiał jej o tym powiedzieć - nie Pomfrey, nie McGonagall lub ktokolwiek inny, kto nie miał żadnego związku z ich dzieckiem.

Ich dzieckiem…

Harry poczuł śmieszne, nieznane ciepło pełznące wzdłuż ciała, jego serce chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

*O mój Boże, w co ja się wpakowałem?* westchnął i gdy poczuł się wystarczająco silny w nogach, kontynuował podróż do dormitorium.

W pokoju, wszyscy czterej chłopcy mocno spali. Choć Ron zamierzał poczekać na Harrego aż ten wróci od McGonagall, by zapytać o jej dziwaczne zaproszenie, nie wytrzymał i zasnął.

Harry przeszedł na palcach, zrzucił szaty na krzesło i wspiął się do łóżka. Wybiła prawie północ. Był przekonany, że nie zmruży oka tej nocy .

No cóż, choć Ginny dziś odpocznie - gdyż nie miał złudzeń, że jutro także nie będzie mogła zasnąć.

*Muszę jej powiedzieć po południu.* pomyślał. Nie miał jednak pojęcia jak się za to zabrać.

*Okej, Gin, widzisz, Pomfrey cię okłamała, okłamała wszystkich. Nie jesteś chora na chorobę o nazwie… jak jej tam, będziesz miała dziecko.* pokręcił głową. *To zbyt głupie.*

*Ginny, wyjdziesz za mnie? Proszę rozważ to jeśli nie chcesz przynieść wstydu rodzinie… oh nie, zbyt formalne.*

*Siemka Gin, przykro mi, ale zapłodniłem cię w basenie prefektów. Chcesz się pobrać?* uderzył się w czoło. *Nie potrafisz wymyślić czegoś lepszego, Potter?* zapytał.

*Oh Ginny, muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego. Proszę, nie przestrasz się. Wiem, to brzmi trochę przerażająco, ale poradzimy sobie z tym… razem.* pokiwał. *Dużo lepiej. Potrzebuje trochę ulepszeń, ale zadziała. Musi.*

Skoro sen unikał go całą noc, Harry zdecydował się 'przygotować' na test z historii magii. Złapał różdżkę, wyszeptał _Lumos_ i zaczął pisać ściągę. Widmo wpadki wisiało nad nim niczym miecz Demoklesa, jednak prawdopodobieństwo, że złapie go Binns było porównywalne do McGonagall mówiącej mu o ciąży Ginny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zaśnie w trakcie testu.

Następnego ranka Ron, Neville, Seamus i Dean znaleźli w pełni ubranego Harrego śpiącego nad kartką z datami i imionami przepisanymi z książki, leżącą na jego kolanach. Jego głowa spoczywała na ramieniu, okulary ześlizgnęły się na czubek nosa, a wciąż zapalona różdżka wisiała w powietrzu.

- Musiał mieć ciężką noc, chłopaki - stwierdził Dean gdy Ron poklepał Harrego w ramię.

- Hej amigo, pobudka! Czas na śniadanie!

Harry pomrugał, otworzył oczy i przez minutę nie wiedział co się dzieje. To zwykły ranek, co nie?

Oh nie, nie jest.

Gdy zauważył różdżkę, nagle przypomniał sobie powód zarwanej nocki. Nie, nie test z historii magii - okropne poczucie winy.

- Hej, w porządku? - zapytał Ron po dwóch minutach ciszy. Co się stało z jego kumplem? Zwykł być bardziej rozmowny.

- Um, tak, w porządku - odparł poprawiając okulary i łapiąc różdżkę - _Nox_! - gdy zgasło światło, odwrócił się do Rona - Uczyłem się do późna. To wszystko.

- _Uczyłeś_, eh? - zachichotał Seamus wskazując ściągę leżącą na łóżku - Nie martw się, też je przygotowaliśmy. Tylko po to, by upewnić się że nie zapomnimy Randolfa Absurdalnego i Stana Śmierdzącego.

Harry wyszczerzył się i podążył za chłopcami na dół.

- Dobry, Herm - Ron przywitał swoją nową dziewczynę, siedzącą przy stole i pochłoniętą lekturą drugiego tomu _Biografii Pięknego Billa_, przeżuwając kanapkę.

- Dzień dobry Ron - nawet nie spojrzała w górę.

- Cześć Hermiono - powiedział Harry - Co czytasz? Może lekturę pomocniczą na temat rewolucji goblinów?

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się - Nie. Już się nauczyłam na test. Zdecydowałam powiększyć swoją wiedzę o Indyjskim Czarodziejstwie.

- Indyjskim?

- Ach, to tylko Piękny Bill - wytłumaczył Ron.

- Kto taki?

- Lord William Montgomery z zeszłego stulecia - odpowiedział Ron - Był bardzo przystojny, stąd przydomek Piękny Bill. Spędził dwie dekady w Indiach studiując lokalne czary. Nauczył się bardzo dużo o metodach zaklinania węży używanych przez fakirów. Jednak według mojej mamy, jego najbardziej znaczącym dziełem jest książka '_Dlaczego krowy są świętymi zwierzętami skoro nie posiadają magicznych mocy.'_. Tak poza tym, Harry, czego chciała od ciebie McGonagall o dziesiątej w nocy?

Harry wzdrygnął się - Niczego… dobra, chciała porozmawiać o drużynie Quidditcha.

Hermiona spojrzała znad książki - O dwudziestej drugiej?

- Chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że już tak późno - Harry wzruszył ramionami modląc się by, ani Ron ani Hermiona nie zaczęli się dopytywać. Nie cierpiał kłamać, szczególnie do przyjaciół.

Miał szczęście - Hermiona była zbyt zainteresowana Biografią Pięknego Billa, a Ron był tak głodny, iż stwierdził że lepiej użyć swojej buzi do jedzenia niż rozmowy.

Harry zaczął mieszać zbyt gorące kakao, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Był myślami daleko od Wielkiej Sali; przy Ginny. Wciąż nie wiedział jak przekazać jej szokującą nowinę. Nagle doznał olśnienia: może zapyta Syriusza?

Od czasu udowodnienia niewinności, Syriusz Black pracował z Arturem Weasleyem w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Oczywiście, nie była to odpowiednia praca dla tak utalentowanego czarodzieja jak Syriusz jednak - jak domyślał się Harry - jego ojciec chrzestny był usatysfakcjonowany tym, że może robić coś pożytecznego. Wciąż wielu ludzi się go obawiało, nie wierząc w jego niewinność, jednak miał również wielu sprzymierzeńców. W zeszłym roku, pomógł uczniom Hogwartu odeprzeć kolejny atak Voldemorta - do tego, bardzo poważny - zdobywając w ten sposób zaufanie wielu czarodziejskich rodzin.

*Okej. Napiszę do niego list. Zaraz po teście.* pomyślał.

Gdy trio wstało od stołu, zatrzymał ich złośliwy głos:

- Hej Potter, zaprosisz mnie na swój ślub? - był to oczywiście Malfoy.

Harry zamarł. Jak Draco dowiedział się o jego nieuniknionym 'ślubie'? Czy powiedziała mu McGonagall lub Pomfrey? Dlaczego _jemu_, ze wszystkich ludzi?

- O czym… ty mówisz? - Harry odwrócił się do Malfoya.

Twarz chłopaka rozszerzył złośliwy uśmiech - Słyszałem o twoim romansie z panią Norris. Jestem tylko ciekaw kiedy odbędzie się ślub. Weasley będzie twoim świadkiem? Och nie, o tak ważną rolę powinieneś zapytać kota Granger'. A nowe śmierdzące pupile Hagrida mogą być druhnami.

- Och zamknij się, Malfoy! - krzyknęła Hermiona - Pomyśl o czym mówisz, panie Kwitnąca Jabłoń!

- Założę się, że ci się to podobało, co nie? - Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością - I tak wyglądałem lepiej niż twój mały przyjaciel całujący się z kotem woźnego!

- Ja nie… - zaczął Harry, ale Ron złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

W klasie słychać było tylko skrobanie piór. Profesor Binns pociągał za swoją astralną brodę wpatrzony w biurko, był święcie przekonany, że żaden uczeń nie odważy się ściągać podczas jego zajęć. To dlatego nie używał nigdy zaklęć uodparniających pióra na oszustwo. Ufał uczniom bardziej niż własnym umiejętnościom nauczania. Nie powinien.

Po zebraniu testów, opuścił klasę poprzez żyrandol.

- To najlepszy test jaki dotąd napisałem - promieniał Ron gdy trio weszło do zachodniego skrzydła zamku na następne zajęcia - Ochronę Przed Czarną Magią.

- Pewnie że tak, nie odrywałeś się od ściągi - popatrzyła karcąco Hermiona - W ten sposób nigdy nic się nie nauczysz o rewolucjach goblinów.

- Kogo to obchodzi? - śmiał się Ron - Prawda Harry?

- Huh? - Harry wyglądał na zdezorientowanego - Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.

- Zamyśliłeś? O czym? - zapytała Hermiona. Nie była przyzwyczajona do Harrego nie słuchającego przyjaciół.

- Przepraszam - wymruczał - Muszę iść do sowiarni. Do zobaczenia za piętnaście minut. Jak się spóźnię na lekcję, to powiedz proszę profesorowi Lupinowi, że zaraz będę, okej?

Gdy Hermiona obserwowała jak biegnie w górę schodami, odezwał się Ron: - Jest z nim coś nie tak. Jest rozkojarzony odkąd się obudził. Coś go bardzo martwi, ale nie chce mi się zwierzyć.

- To do niego nie podobne - zadeklarowała dziewczyna - Mam przeczucie, że jego dziwne zachowanie ma coś wspólnego z wizytą u McGonagall zeszłej nocy.

- Masz rację - pokiwał głową - Nie sądzę by rozmawiali o _Quidditchu_.

- Na pewno nie - stwierdziła ponuro Hermiona - Ale czemu by nas okłamywał?

- Nie wiem… skąd u mnie to przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś złego?

- Ponieważ wciąż uczęszczasz na zajęcia profesor Trelawney. Powinieneś je dawno rzucić i nauczyć czegoś użytecznego. Och cóż, chodźmy na OPCM.

- Okej - uśmiechnął się i złapał ją za rękę. Nie wyglądała na wciąż obrażoną po wczorajszej rozmowie w dormitorium. Weszli do klasy ręka w rękę.

W międzyczasie, Harry usiadł na parapecie sowiarni z kartką w ręku. Jego śnieżna sowa, Hedwiga kreśliła radosne pętle w powietrzu, wyleciała oknem i wróciła, pokazując jak chętna jest zanieść jego list.

"Dobra dziewczynko spokój, uspokój się proszę na chwilę, rozpraszasz mnie!" poklepał sowę po głowie. "Pozwól mi dokończyć."

Hedwiga przypomniała huknięciem, że nawet nie zaczął listu, nie mówiąc o końcu. Harry westchnął ciężko. Nie wiedział jak go skomponować. Jego ojciec chrzestny na pewno będzie nim bardzo rozczarowany.

- Okej - wymruczał i zaczął pisać.

Drogi Syriuszu,

Obawiam się, że ten list cię zszokuje, jednak nie dlatego go piszę. Wręcz przeciwnie: chcę zapytać cię o radę, ufając twojej wiedzy i doświadczeniu. (Choć jestem pewny, że nigdy nie miałeś mojego problemu.) Dobrze, nie będę owijał w bawełnę: kocham Ginny Weasley. To samo w sobie nie byłoby problemem, jednak przeszliśmy już fazę platonicznej miłości i ona

- O mój, jak ciężko to napisać! - westchnął i kontynuował.

…zaszła w ciążę. Wiem że postąpiliśmy głupio, ale już tego nie zmienimy. Dziś wieczorem muszę przekazać Ginny nowinę, wyobraź sobie jej szok. Nie mam pojęcia jak jej o tym powiedzieć, ale musi wiedzieć - w końcu jest matką, co nie? To wystarczająco dziwne, że pierwszy o tym wiem, nawet przed nią - McGonagall powiedziała mi zeszłej nocy - podejrzewam że dowiedziała się od Madame Pomfrey. (Pomfrey badała Ginny po tym jak zemdlała podczas wczorajszej Transmutacji. ) McGonagall nalega bym ją poślubił! Syriuszu, na samą myśl przechodzą mnie ciarki! Kocham Ginny, naprawdę, ale jesteśmy zbyt młodzi i nic nie wiemy o rodzicielstwie. (Ja na pewno nie wiem.) Czuję motyle w brzuchu na samą myśl o rozmowie z Ginny. Co jeśli się nie zgodzi? Co się stanie, gdy dowiedzą się ludzie? Nie można tego ukrywać w nieskończoność, co nie? Pomożesz mi? Poradzisz? (Proszę nie wysyłaj wyjca, niezależnie jak bardzo chcesz, chcemy to utrzymać w tajemnicy, przynajmniej do powrotu Dumbledore'a.)

Dziękuję z góry za Twoje zrozumienie.

Harry

- Trzymaj, gotowe - uśmiechnął się do Hedwigi półgębkiem. Usadowiła się na kolanach gdy przyczepiał wiadomość do jej nogi - Leć bezpośrednio do Syriusza ile sił w skrzydłach i wracaj szybko z odpowiedzią. To pilne - Sowa zahukała ze zgodą i odleciała.

- …to dlatego wiedza na temat starożytnych klątw jest tak istotna. Pan Weasley z pewnością opowie nam ciekawe szczegóły o egipskich klątwach… och, dobrze pana widzieć, panie Potter - Profesor Lupin odwrócił się do spóźnionego dziesięć minut chłopaka - Usiądź proszę i posłuchaj prezentacji pana Weasleya na temat klątw chroniących grobowce egipskich faraonów i króli.

Harry pokiwał głową i usiadł gdy Ron wstał i podszedł do rzutnika.

- Um, panie profesorze, nie umiem tego obsługiwać - powiedział skonsternowany chłopak.

- Przepraszam panie Weasley, ale też nie mam pojęcia jak tego używać - uśmiechnął się Lupin - Rodzice jednego z mugolaków sprezentowali to szkole. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mi, że służy do pokazywania zdjęć, ale nie miała czasu by wyjaśnić. Cóż, czy ktoś wie jak włączyć ten gadżet?

Dean Thomas podniósł rękę. Ze względu na wychowanie wśród mugoli, wiedział jak obsługiwać takie urządzenia.

- Tak, panie Thomas? - uśmiechnął się profesor - Pomóż nam proszę.

- Nie sądzę by ten rzutnik tutaj zadziałał, panie profesorze - przyznał Dean - Działa na elektryczność.

- Ach, eklektryczność? - rozjaśniła się twarz Rona - Mój ojciec jest nią zafascynowany. Parę razy się poraził, jednak wciąż ją lubi.

- Wyobraź sobie wszystkie dziesięć włosów pana Weasleya stojące dęba! - wyszeptał do Harrego Seamus. Nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Hermiona popatrzyła na nich z pogardą i odwróciła się do Lupina: - Nawet gdybyśmy wiedzieli jak obsługiwać rzutnik, wciąż nie moglibyśmy go używać w Hogwarcie. Wie pan że wszystkie mugolskie gadżety nie działają przez magiczną aurę zamku.

- Oczywiście ma pani rację, panno Granger - odparł Remus - W porządku Ron, jeśli nie możemy tego użyć… cokolwiek to jest, proszę rozdaj zdjęcia uczniom i opowiedz o klątwach

- Dobrze, panie profesorze - pokiwał głową - Więc, wiecie że cztery lata temu byłem z rodziną w Egipcie. Wygraliśmy… nie ważne. Więc, byliśmy tam i zwiedziliśmy wszystkie piramidy i grobowce w Dolinie Królów. Moi bracia bliźniaki chcieli zamknąć Percy'ego w piramidzie, ale mama im nie pozwoliła. Nie żeby na to nie zasługiwał, ale… możecie sobie wyobrazić jak okropny los by go spotkał? Wielka Piramida chroniona jest przez klątwę bardziej zabójczą niż _Avada Kedavra_.

- Bzdury! - wtrącił Seamus - Nie ma nic bardziej zabójczego!

- Chcesz spróbować Seamus? - zapytał Ron - _Avada Kedavra_ tylko cię zabija, nie cierpisz. Te klątwy dręczą cię przed śmiercią. Są jak kombinacja _Crucio _i _Avada Kedavra_. Na początku, setki skarabeuszy przeżuwają twoje nogi, wgryzając się pod skórę. Następnie szkielety kapłanów, którzy eskortowali faraona do piramidy, rzucają się na ciebie z szablami w dłoniach zapędzając cię wprost do komory grobowej faraona, gdzie mumia faraona dusi cię własnymi rękoma."

- Moja rodzina planuje wyjazd do Egiptu następnego lata - powiedziała Lavender Brown said - Zasugeruję, żeby ją odwołali.

Uczniowie zaczęli się śmiać.

- Dziękuję za świetną prezentację panie Weasley. Sam bym tego lepiej nie wyjaśnił - Lupin wstał z krzesła - A teraz nauczymy się zwalczać atakujące mumie…

Po lunchu Harry odwiedził Hagrida. Obiecał odwiedzić go dzień wcześniej, jednak nie mógł po incydencie z panią Norris.

Gdy wszedł do małej drewnianej chaty gajowego, uderzył go okropny smród. Od razu przypomniał sobie komentarz Malfoya o nowych cuchnących pupilach Hagrida będących druhnami na jego ślubie.

- Ha…hagrid? - Harry przyszczypnął nos - Co… co to za smród?

Włochaty półolbrzym odwrócił się z najdzikszym uśmiechem jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział - Och, wchodź Harry, wchodź, musisz je zobaczyć!

- Kogo? Co?

Hagrid zaprowadził go w róg, gdzie mógł zobaczyć grupę zielonkawych piłek - Powiedz Harry, czy nie są cudowne? - zapytał zachwyconym głosem.

- Um, czy to nowy typ tłuczków, które sprawiają że gracze mdleją, zamiast strącać ich z mioteł? - zgadywał Harry.

- Nie - pokręcił głową Hagrid - To prawdziwi Marsjanie.

- Prawdziwy kto? - Harry podniósł brew. Hagrid musiał zwariować.

- Marsjanie - powtórzył gajowy - Olimpia dostała je od rosyjskiego czarodzieja. Wiesz, rosyjscy czarodzieje organizowali tajne wyprawy na Marsa rywalizując z amerykańskimi. Wprawdzie amerykanie jako pierwsi wylądowali na Marsie na swoich miotłach '_Through-Space-2002'_, jednak rosjanie jako pierwsi odnaleźli inteligentne stworzenia.

*Inteligentne?* pomyślał Harry. Nie nazwałby nikogo tak cuchnącego inteligentnym - Uch, Hagrid, co one potrafią? Co czyni je tak specjalnymi poza ich _interesującym_ zapachem?

- Czemu Harry, są z Marsa! To wystarczy by uczynić je specjalnymi!

- Ach, pewnie - westchnął Harry, biorąc oddech poprzez usta - I co zrobisz z marsjańskimi piłkami? Zagrasz z nimi w Quidditcha?

- Och nie - ryknął ze śmiechu Hagrid - Nie pozostaną takie. Są młode, dlatego wyglądają jak piłki, później się rozwiną i zaczną rosnąć.

- Rooooosnąć? - Harry pomyślał przez chwilę i stanęło mu serce - _Jak duże_ urosną?

- Um… tak doprawdy, nie mam pojęcia - wzruszył ramionami Hagrid.

Harry pokiwał głową - Może podyskutujemy o tych cudownych stworzeniach na zewnątrz?

- Okej - zgodził się Hagrid trochę niechętnie. Nie chciał zostawiać swoich cennych zwierzątek samych.

Usiedli przed domem i Kieł natychmiast podbiegł do Harrego, kładąc mu głowę na kolanach.

- Tęskni za tobą. Nie odwiedzałeś nas przez dwa tygodnie - Hagrid zadeklarował z wyrzutem.

- Przepraszam, byłem zajęty.

- Coś z tobą nie w porządku - powiedział delikatnie olbrzym - Hej, daj upust swojemu sercu. Mogę ci pomóc?

- Jeśli tylko byś mógł - westchnął Harry.

- Och, chyba wiem co cię trapi - zachichotał Hagrid - Rozpaczasz nad incydentem z kotem Filcha, co nie?

Harry potrząsnął głową - Nie Hagrid, to dużo gorsze.

- Gorsze? Co przede mną ukrywasz? - zapytał zmartwionym tonem - Nie ważne, każdy ma jakieś tajemnice.

- Chciałbym by pozostało to tajemnicą na zawsze.

- Brzmi bardzo poważnie. Ma to coś wspólnego z Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

- Chciałbym by było to takie proste. Voldemort by mnie tylko zabił. A to wywoła okropny skandal i zostanę wyrzucony ze szkoły. Tym razem nic tego nie zatrzyma. Być może to nasza ostatnia rozmowa Hagridzie.

- Nie, nie, Harry, nie gadaj takich rzeczy! Nie mogą ciebie wyrzucić, nie ważne co zrobiłeś.

- Ale zrobiłem najbardziej niegodziwą rzecz. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłem to osobie, którą kocham najbardziej na całym świecie.

- Komu?

- Ginny - westchnął Harry.

- I co? - zapytał Hagrid.

Harry nie śmiał spojrzeć gigantowi w oczy, więc trzymał wzrok na butach - Zaciążyłem ją.

- Co takiego? - oczy Hagrida stały się tak wielkie, że prawie powypadały mu z głowy - Żartujesz?

Harry pokręcił głową - Zrozumiem jeśli nie chcesz być już moim przyjacielem. I tak stracę wszystkich przyjaciół.

- Ale Harry, jak możesz myśleć, że nie będę twoim przyjacielem? I co masz na myśli mówiąc, że stracisz wszystkich przyjaciół?

- Pomyśl Hagrid - Harry podniósł głowę, w końcu czując na tyle odwagi by spojrzeć gajowemu w oczy - kiedy Ron dowie się co zrobiłem jego małej siostrze, zabije mnie. Hermiona będzie mną gardzić i… nie mam już do kogo się zwrócić.

- Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie - odparł olbrzym, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Harrego, ściskając je lekko - Zawsze. Będę też dobrym wujem stryjecznym dla twojego dziecka… to jest, jeśli chcesz bym nim był.

- Dziękuję Hagridzie - na twarzy Harrego pojawił się mały uśmiech. Pierwszy od poprzedniego popołudnia.


	5. Sny i wyznania

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" by AgiVega.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

**Rozdział 5**

**Sny i wyznania**

Krótko po ich rozmowie, Hagrid poszedł z Kłem na lekcję z trzecioklasistami by uczyć o jakichś królikach wampirzych, które żyły na łąkach wokół zamku. Skoro Harry nie miał tego dnia więcej lekcji, zdecydował odpocząć chwilę przed chatą Hagrida. Usiadł na trawie, opierając się o ścianę domu.

Nie przeszkadzał mu gwar i krzyki trzecioklasistów ganiających króliki wampirze, aktualnie ukołysał go do niespokojnego snu…

…Znalazł się z powrotem na drugim roku. Był 14-sty luty. Gilderoy Lockhart ubrany w różowe szaty tłumaczył z uśmiechem, czemu Walentynki są najwspanialszym świętem w roku. Ron powiedział właśnie Hermionie, że ma nadzieję iż nie była wśród osób, które wysłały walentynkę do Lockharta. Hermiona zarumieniła się i zaczęła przeglądać torebkę. Harry był pod wrażeniem, że nie ma sensu obchodzić Walentynek, gdy podszedł do niego gburowato wyglądający karzeł ze skrzydłami i złotą harfą, krzycząc jego imię: - Hej, 'Arry Potter! Dostałeś walentynkę!

Chciał uciec, jednak karzeł był szybszy, złapał go i przewrócił - Wysłuchasz swojej walentynki, 'Arry Potterze! - krzyknął do rozłożonego na podłodze chłopaka, a następnie wyprostował plecy, odchrząknął i zaczął śpiewać:

Ma oczy zielone jak nefryt,

Moja prawdziwa miłość [do niego] nigdy się nie zmniejszy,

Począł nasze dziecko, tego nie zaprzeczę,

To najlepsza rzecz jaką zrobił na świecie.

Harry poczuł się słabo. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego. Niektórzy mieli szeroko otwarte usta, inni chichotali, a któryś stwierdził "Cóż, czego oczekiwaliście od sławnego Pottera!" to był oczywiście Malfoy.

- Kto do ciebie wysłał tą walentynkę, Harry? - Ron obrócił się do przyjaciela - Kogo zaciążyłeś?

- Kogo, Weasley? - wycedził Malfoy - Nie mniej, nie więcej, tylko twoją młodszą siostrę.

- Słucham? - krzyknął Ron, natychmiast przeszukując tłum w poszukiwaniu Ginny. Dziewczynie udało się przepchnąć w stronę drzwi i uciec. Draco krzyknął za nią: - Nie sądzę by Potterowi podobała się twoja walentynka!

- Ach, Draco, jesteś gorszy niż wszystkie Boginy na Ziemi! - warknęła Hermiona.

- Boginy? - Ron i Harry odwrócili się do niej - Nie uczyliśmy się jeszcze o boginach, Hermiono! To się wydarzy za rok!

- Kogo to obchodzi? - wzruszyła ramionami Hermiona.

Nagle scena się zmieniła. Byli w klasie Remusa Lupina na trzecim roku. Severus Snape wyszedł z szafy - _Ridikkulus_! - powiedział trzęsącym głosem Neville. W następnym momencie Snape miał na sobie ubrania babci Nevilla. Klasa wybuchła śmiechem.

- Twoja kolej, Harry - zwrócił się do niego Lupin.

- Ale panie profesorze, nie powinienem zmierzyć się w tej scenie z boginem, prawda? Wie pan, że zamieni się w Dementora lub samego Voldemorta, nie chce pan straszyć klasy, chce pan? I tak mnie pan będzie później uczył _Expecto Patronum_.

- Nie Harry, to twoja kolej by zmierzyć się z boginem. Przygotuj się, będzie straszny.

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle, podniósł różdżkę i przygotował by krzyknąć '_Ridikkulus_'.

Drzwi szafy powoli się uchyliły, odkrywając rudowłosą dziewczynę - Ginny Weasley w zaawansowanej ciąży - Cześć Harry! - pomachała lewą ręką, gdyż w prawej trzymała największego loda jaki w życiu widział - Właśnie zjadłam skórkę od banana, jednak wciąż byłam głodna. Wiesz, jem za dwóch…

Harry wytężył mózg, próbując wymyślić sposób na ośmieszenie bogina - pustka. Brzemienna Ginny była po prostu nieśmieszna, zwłaszcza że nosiła JEGO dziecko.

- Na co czekasz Harry? - uśmiechnął się Lupin - Zaczynaj, klasa się nudzi.

- Nie mogę, panie profesorze, po prostu nie mogę… - wymamrotał.

- Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, wszystkie inne boginy cię zaatakują, Harry.

- Nie mogę… nie mogę… - potrząsał głową chłopak. Wszystkie boggarty się na niego rzuciły, wyrywając włosy, szczypiąc w nos…

…i obudził się gwałtownie.

- Huh? - pierwsze co zobaczył to Hedwiga siedząca mu na ramieniu. Szczypała go delikatnie w ucho - Oh mój, Hedwigo, miałem najstraszniejszy sen… był nawet gorszy od tych o Voldemorcie zabijającym ludzi… Więc, wróciłaś z odpowiedzią?

Sowa zahukała przyjaźnie i pozwoliła odwiązać list od nogi. Rozłożył go i zaczął czytać:

Harry,

Masz rację, ty i Ginny zrobiliście NAPRAWDĘ najgłupszą rzecz jaką mogliście w tym wieku. Nie martw się, nie zamierzam ci wysłać wyjca - choć na niego zasługujesz, młody człowieku. Wszystko co mogę ci poradzić to, bądź z biedną dziewczyną całkowicie szczery. Nie owijaj w bawełnę. Kobiety nie lubią czekać.

Piszesz, że ślub wywołuje u ciebie ciarki - rozumiem Harry, ale całkowicie się z profesor McGonagall zgadzam - MUSISZ poślubić Ginny. Nie możesz jej zostawić z problemem. I jeśli naprawdę ją kochasz (tak jak pisałeś), jestem pewny że oświadczyłbyś się jej prędzej czy później. (OK, może później, ale teraz nie możesz tracić czasu.) Spójrz na jasną stronę: wasze dziecko będzie szczęśliwe mając tak młodych rodziców, z którymi będzie się dobrze dogadywać.

Teraz idź do Ginny i pamiętaj: najlepszą polisą jest szczerość.

Jutro napisz jak poszło ci to małe zwierzenie - i oświadczyny.

Dbaj - o siebie i swoją rodzinę.

Syriusz

- Moja rodzina? - Harry zwrócił się do Hedwigi - Słyszysz to? Mówi o MOJEJ rodzinie! Mojej własnej rodzinie! - sowa przycisnęła swoją pierzastą głowę do jego policzka - Tak, tak, Hedwigo, też jesteś częścią mojej rodziny, ale wyobraź sobie… Wkrótce będę miał prawdziwą rodzinę! Znaczy się, jeśli Ginny nie przestraszy się i będzie mnie chciała poślubić. Jak myślisz? Wyjdzie za mnie?

Hedwiga podniosła głowę w górę i w dół, jakby kiwając.

- Dzięki, Hedwigo, podniosłaś mnie na duchu - przytulił ją tak mocno jak człowiek był w stanie przytulić ptaka - Cóż, idę powiedzieć jej że zostanie matką. Życz mi szczęścia! - uśmiechnął się do sowy, a następnie pobiegł w stronę zamku.

- Nie widziałem Harrego od OPCM - Ron usiadł w krześle obok Hermiony.

- Ja też.

- Oczywiście że nie. Spędziłaś cały ten czas w bibliotece. Wciąż czytasz Pięknego Billa?

- Nie bądź infantylny, Ron - popatrzyła na niego spode łba - Czytałam książkę o niemagicznych schorzeniach. Chciałam coś znaleźć na temat choroby twojej siostry.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Herm - Ron zaczął się bawić kosmykiem jej włosów - Wszystko z nią w porządku, Madame Pomfrey wypuści ją jutro ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Wciąż mam przeczucie… że coś przed nami ukrywają, Ron - zamknęła książkę, którą czytała.

- I mówisz, że słucham zbyt dużo profesor Trelawney… - pokręcił żartobliwie głową - To ty mówisz jak ona. Nie martw się, dobrze? - jego ręka ześliznęła się z jej włosów do policzka, głaszcząc go.

- Nie martwię się - wyszeptała.

- Nie?

- Nie.

- To dobrze - zakończył ich dyskusję delikatnym pocałunkiem.

- Co za scena! - powiedział głośny ostry głos - Nie boicie się, że tak zostaniecie… przyklejeni do siebie?

Ron i Hermiona podskoczyli, twarze w ładnym odcieniu szkarłatu.

- Malfoy! - Ron zacisnął pięści - Śledzisz nas?

- Nie, czemu miałbym to robić? - warknął Draco - Nie widzę w was dwóch niczego interesującego. Nie jesteście żadną sensacją. Jeden ze spłukanych Weasley'ów zakochany w szlamie Granger. Kogo to obchodzi?

- To co do diabła tutaj robisz? - zmarszczył czoło Ron.

- Co? Nie uwierzyłbyś gdybym powiedział, że zamierzam przeczytać książkę, czyż nie? - uśmiechnął się z wyższością - I miałbyś rację. Nie dlatego tu jestem.

- Więc? - uniosła brwi Hermiona.

- Jak mówiłem, żadna z was sensacja, jednak wasz drogi przyjaciel Potter, to inna sprawa, i jak podejrzewam stanie się z nim coś _naprawdę sensacyjnego_.

- Czemu niby mamy ci wierzyć? - zapytała Hermiona - Dlaczego myślisz, że coś się z nim stanie?

- Dlaczego? - usta Draco uformowały się w uśmieszek - Ponieważ właśnie wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego i widziałem jak Pomfrey wychodzi.

- I? - Ron stawał się coraz bardziej rozdrażniony - Co jest tak specjalnego w tym, że odwiedza kogoś w ambulatorium?

- Tym 'kimś' jest twoja siostra, Weasley. Ale masz rację, to nie byłoby tak wyjątkowe samo w sobie. Całą tajemnicą jest powód jego wizyty.

- Jaką tajemnicą? - zapytali wspólnie Ron i Hermiona.

- Jak mówiłem, widziałem jak Pomfrey wyszła. Ale nie powiedziałem wam, że ją śledziłem. Weszła do gabinetu McGonagall, jednak nie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Udało mi się podsłuchać parę słów z ich dyskusji. McGonagall mówiła o tym, że Harry musi powiedzieć Ginny coś _niezwykle ważnego_… um, może znalazł skrzynię wypełnioną złotem i chce ją dać twojej siostrze, ponieważ wie że nigdy byś jej nie przyjął.

- Ron nie słuchaj tego głupca. Chodź, wracajmy do pokoju wspólnego.

Ron pokiwał głową i zostawili Malfoya w bibliotece. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, twarz Draco rozciągnął diabelski uśmiech - Zdziwisz się, Weasley. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo - mruczał.

- Jesteś złym chłopcem, Harry - Ginny zmarszczyła brwi widząc jak wchodzi do ambulatorium.

- Złym chłopcem? - spytał skonsternowany - Uch, czemu?

- Ponieważ kazałeś mi tak długo czekać! - uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła do niego ręce. Usiadł na jej łóżku - Madame Pomfrey pozwoli mi opuścić skrzydło szpitalne jutro rano - powiedziała radośnie - Cieszę się, że mogę wreszcie opuścić to miejsce. Nie że nie lubię czekolady, ale tęsknię za odrobiną rosołu i warzyw, i oczywiście jestem w tyle z lekcjami i… hej Harry, stało się coś?

- Huh? Oh, przepraszam - popatrzył przepraszająco - Jestem trochę rozkojarzony.

- Rozkojarzony? - skrzyżowała ręce na piersi - Myślałam, że jestem jedyną osobą w całej szkole, która może ciebie 'rozkojarzyć'. Na prawdę Harry, co się stało? Wyglądasz na zmartwionego.

*No to ruszamy.* westchnął i złapał jej prawą dłoń, patrząc jej w oczy - Muszę ci powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego, Ginny. Coś poważnego… nawet strasznego. Nie, nie bój się, nie jest _tak _źle… uh, cóż, to zależy od punktu widzenia, ale… *nie owijaj w bawełnę!* okej, więc McGonagall powiedziała mi, że nie udał się tobie ten _czar __Anti-Conceptus_, skarbie - *Powiedziałem to, powiedziałem!* w duchu podskakiwał z radości… przez niecałą minutę. Jednak, gdy zorientował się, że Ginny wciąż jest cicho, poczuł się nieswojo. *Zrozumiała o czym mówiłem?*

- Ginny? - wyszeptał, ściskając lekko jej dłoń. Może była w szoku i potrzebowała bodźca by się z niego otrząsnąć.

- Mama mnie zabije - powiedziała w końcu - Ciebie też.

- Jak mnie zabije, nie będę cię mógł poślubić - próbował zażartować.

- P…poślubić mnie? - wydukała.

- Tak - zsunął się z łóżka i upadł na kolana, wciąż trzymając jej dłoń - Będę uhonorowany jeśli mnie poślubisz, Ginevro Weasley. Kocham cię.

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła ze wzruszenia. Krztusiła się ledwo powstrzymywanymi łzami, ciężar konsekwencji ich niedojrzałego zachowania kruszył jej delikatną duszę, odczucie okrutnej prawdy dosięgało jej niczym ciemne, zimne macki paskudnej magicznej kreatury.

Jest w ciąży.

A Harry Potter, chłopiec, którego kochała odkąd miała dziesięć lat, oświadczył się jej. Chciał by została jego żoną.

Żoną Harrego Pottera…

- Ginny? - jego zmartwiony głos przerwał ciszę - Możesz to przemyśleć. Nie poganiam cię. Jeśli nie możesz teraz odpowiedzieć, to w porządku…

- Szsz! - uklęknęła obok niego, kładąc palec na jego ustach - Ty stuknięty Potterze! Jak możesz myśleć, że potrzebuję więcej czasu, by zdecydować, czy poślubić cię czy nie?… Moja odpowiedź brzmi tak. Z przyjemnością zostanę twoją żoną. Też cię kocham.

- Oh Ginny! - westchnął, przytulając ją mocno.

Nie wiedzieli jak długo klęczą, trzymając się w ramionach, Ginny płakała głośno, Harry próbował zdławić łzy radości i ulgi. Wszystko wróciło do normy.

Wszystko?

Cóż, wszystko, z wyjątkiem faktu, że musieli zdradzić swój sekret nauczycielom, rówieśnikom, rodzinie i przyjaciołom… całemu czarodziejskiemu światu... i z pewnością rozpęta się okropny skandal…

Czas zatrzymał się dla zaręczonych kochanków, nie istniał dla nich świat poza skrzydłem szpitalnym. Byli sami… i ich nienarodzone dziecko. Trzymając w ramionach i całując Ginny, Harry nie myślał o przepowiedni Trelawney - o tym, że narodziny przyniosą dziwne… i ciemne wydarzenia.

Około godzinę później, Minerva McGonagall wkroczyła do ambulatorium. Harry wraz ze swoją nową narzeczoną, nie zauważyli jej od razu. Siedzieli na łóżku, plecami do drzwi. Głowa Ginny spoczywała na ramieniu Harrego, jego prawa ręka otaczała jej gibkie ciało. Rozmawiali o przyszłości, która choć wciąż mglista, sprawiała im radość, marzyli na jawie, wyobrażając sobie nieskończone szczęście dla ich dwójki - nie, trójki.

Zawsze surową i obojętną profesor McGonagall wzruszył widok siedzących dzieci, emanujących miłość i spokój. Przez moment stała w drzwiach, a następnie przeczyściła gardło, dając im znać o swojej obecności.

Odwrócili się w jej stronę.

- Widzę, że wszystko wyszło według planów, racja Potter? - zapytała Minerva.

- Tak pani profesor - pokiwał głową i stanął na nogi. Było w nim coś dziwnego. Coś niecodziennego. Zaszła w nim zmiana, której McGonagall nie potrafiła tak naprawdę wskazać. Twarz miał tę samą: słodką, nieco go odmładzającą - wciąż, coś się zmieniło. Być może zwykle łagodna linia jego ust wyglądała teraz twardziej, może jego oczy… nie błyszczały zawadiacko… były poważne.

Profesor uderzyło nagłe rozpoznanie, ten chłopiec dorósł - w niecałą dobę. To nie lata go postarzyły, lecz życiowe doświadczenia - to konkretne, wiedza że został ojcem - jest jak dotąd jego największą próbą.

Wyglądał teraz kropka w kropkę jak jego ojciec - dojżały mężczyzna.

* * *

**Od autora:**

Zostańcie ze mną do rozdziału szóstego i bądźcie świadkami skandalu!


	6. Artykuł Rity Skeeter

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Niniejsze opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem angielskiego oryginału „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" autorstwa AgiVega.  
Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This story is translation of English original „The Greatest Scandal in Hogwarts History" by AgiVega.  
He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

**Rozdział 6**

**Artykuł Rity Skeeter**

Fleur Delacour Weasley zeszła na dół by przygotować śniadanie dla swojego męża, Billa. Właśnie przyszedł _Prorok Codzienny_. *Oh cóż, śniadanie może poczekać.* pomyślała siadając przy stole i rozkładając gazetę. Przeleciała wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu kolumny '_Zdrowie i Moda_', którą można było znaleźć zazwyczaj na piątej stronie. Tym razem jednak oczy Fleur zatrzymały się na czwartej. Jej uwagę przykuł nagłówek.

*Oh mój! Bill musi to zobaczyć!* upuściła filiżankę kawy i pobiegła schodami do góry. W połowie drogi do pokoju wbiegła w bardzo śpiącą teściową.

- Och, dzień dobry Fleur, kochanie - uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzień dobry, Molly - zniknęła w pokoju jej i Billa.

- Na świętego znicza, to nie może być prawda! - zmarszczył czoło Bill - To tylko kolejna fikcja Rity Skeeter.

- Ale co jeśli to prawda? Musimy to pokazać twojej mamie.

- Masz rację. I tak się o tym dowie. Zostaniemy za chwilę zalani sowami z pytaniami czy to prawda. Biedna mama.

- Biedna Ginny - poprawiła męża Fleur - I… biedny 'Arry.

- Tak - westchnął Bill - Ale powinni to przemyśleć nim… jeśli w ogóle to zrobili, to muszą zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami - jego twarz spoważniała - Chodź, powiedzmy o tym mamie.

- Mamo, musimy tobie powiedzieć coś bardzo ważnego - zaczął Bill.

Pani Weasley początkowo nie zwracała na niego uwagi, była zaabsorbowana przygotowywaniem śniadania.

- Zostaniesz babcią.

Molly upuściła chochlę.

- Słucham? - odwróciła się, rozpromieniona - To znaczy… że wy dwoje… - podbiegła do Fleur przytulając ją mocno, a następnie objęła Billa - Oh, nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jaka jestem szczęśliwa, ja…

- Mamo, proszę, pozwól nam dokończyć - przerwał Bill - To nie my spodziewamy się dziecka.

Uśmiech Molly zrzedł odrobinę. - Charlie, więc?

Bill i Fleur pokręcili głowami.

Uśmiech Molly zbladł trochę bardziej - Percy i Penelopa?

Fleur i Bill ponownie pokręcili głowami.

Uśmiech Molly znikł całkowicie - Fred? George?

Potrząśnięcie głową.

Twarz Molly zbladła - Ronuś? Proszę, powiedzcie, że nie on… oh nie, _nie, powiedzcie że on, że ON_… nie moja Ginny!

Bill westchnął głęboko kładąc dłoń na ramieniu matki. - Przykro mi mamo, ale… spójrz na to - wręczył jej _Proroka Codziennego._

Pięć minut później bliżniacy zbiegli po schodach, śmiejąc się. Otrzymali sowę z W.Ż. - _Wspólnoty Żartownisiów_ - z informacją, że ich nowy wynalazek, płynny sedes, zajął pierwsze miejsce w N.K.W.K.C - _Niezwykle Komicznych Wynalazkach Krajowych Czarowników_.

Wchodząc do salonu zobaczyli jak Bill wachluje ich matkę kopią _Proroka Codziennego_. Pani Weasley leżała nieprzytomna na sofie.

- Co się z nią stało? - spytał George.

Bill wręczył mu gazetę.

Fred i George wskoczyli na drugą sofę i zaczęli czytać.

Gdy Bill zauważył że skończyli, zapytał: - Co o tym myślicie?

Na twarzy Freda pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech - Ten Harry to niegrzeczny chłopiec… zawsze wiedziałem, że ma to w sobie.

- To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia? - Bill wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- Nie! - śmiał się George - Jestem szczęśliwy że zostanę wujkiem! Dobrze że to nie Percy pierwszy uczynił nas wujkami, co nie Fred?

- Racja George! - jego brat bliźniak odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem - Powinniśmy wysłać kartkę z podziękowaniami do Harrego?

- Czemu nie? I paczkę pieluch dla Ginny!

Molly właśnie odzyskiwała przytomność, słysząc słowo 'pieluchy' zemdlała ponownie.

Tej nocy Harremu udało się wyspać. Czuł się w zgodzie ze światem, sumienie już go tak mocno nie męczyło. Ginny zaakceptowała jego zaręczyny, więc miał okazję by naprawić swój błąd. Od powrotu Dumbledore'a dzielił go wciąż cały dzień, nie musiał się więc martwić o przekazanie nowiny Ronowi, Hermionie i reszcie.

Rano obudził się jako pierwszy. Wyskoczył z łóżka, ubrał i wybrał do sowiarni by wysłać list do ojca chrzestnego.

Drogi Syriuszu,

Wszystko w porządku. Ginny i ja zamierzamy się wkrótce pobrać. (Musi oczywiście otrzymać zgodę rodziców, jednak jestem pewien że państwo Weasley nie staną na naszej drodze. Lubią mnie.) Żenię się więc wkrótce z najśliczniejszą dziewczyną w czarodziejskim świecie. Kocham ją, a ona mnie. Świat jest piękny i jestem szczęśliwy.

Nic nie zrujnuje mojego szczęścia! (Choć wciąż nie wiem jak przekazać nowinę Ronowi i reszcie. Jak myślisz, szybko rozniosą się wieści? Co pomyśli społeczeństwo czarodziei? Wzgardzą nami? Mam nadzieję że nie. Nawet jeśli, powiedz proszę, że ty nie. Wiesz jak bardzo cenię sobie twoje zdanie.)

Harry

W drodze z sowiarni spotkał Rona.

- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo radosny. Miło widzieć ciebie znów w dobrym humorze. Nie lubię nadąsanego Harrego.

- Nadąsany Harry należy do przeszłości. Też jesteś tak głodny jak ja?

- Nie, głodniejszy! - udali się do Wielkiej Sali.

Gdy dotarli do stołu, Hermiona popatrzyła na Harrego pytająco. Nie zauważył go jednak.

Zaczęli jeść gdy do sali wleciały sowy niosące dzisiejszą pocztę.

Ron, Harry i Hermiona nie otrzymali żadnej poczty, dokończyli więc posiłek i udali w stronę drzwi, gdzie zatrzymał ich złośliwy głos.

- Tut, tut, tut, Potter, wiedziałem że jesteś bezwartościowym sukinsynem, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz zdolny do _tego_!

- Co do diabła znów wymyśliłeś, Malfoy? - warknął Ron.

Na twarzy Draco pojawił się diaboliczny uśmieszek. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Miała bardzo złe przeczucie - było to w jakiś sposób połączone z ich wczorajszą dysputą z Malfoyem. Ten chłopak wiedział coś, czego nie wiedzieli oni. Ale co?

- Niczego nie wymyśliłem, Weasel. Widzieliście dzisiejszą gazetę?

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymienili skonsternowane spojrzenia.

- Widzę że nie - skonkludował blondyn - Chcecie zobaczyć? Jest cholernie interesująca, szczególnie dla ciebie, Potter - rzucił Ronowi _Proroka Codziennego_ i wyszedł z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Trio zajrzało do gazety. Widząc nagłówek, Harry poczuł zawroty w głowie, Hermionie opadła szczęka, a twarz Rona zlała się z włosami.

Kogo kocha Harry Potter?

Ginny Weasley czy kota woźnego?

Niezwykły raport ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart

autorstwa Rity Skeeter

Kto by pomyślał? Sławny i szanowany Harry Potter okazał się jak dotąd nie tak szlachetny, jak wszyscy wierzyliśmy. Czy pokonał Sami-Wiecie-Kogo mając tylko roczek? Czy skutecznie zwalczał go przez lata? Może. Jednak jest to ten sam Harry Potter, który wciąż przekracza granice - według profesora Severusa Snape'a, nauczyciela Eliksirów w Hogwarcie.

"Ten chłopak zawsze coś knuje. Lekkomyślny i nieposłuszny - największy prowodyr jakiego widziała szkoła."

A teraz ów największy prowodyr Hogwartu naprawdę przekroczył granicę.

Po tym jak zakochał się w kocie Argusa Filcha, pani Norris - jako rezultat eliksiru zwiększającego urok, przygotowanego na zajęciach profesora Snape'a, - Harry Potter udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie badana była młoda panna Ginevra Weasley. Ta biedna, niewinna dziewczyna zemdlała podczas zajęć z Transmutacji prowadzonych przez profesor McGonagall. Została zabrana do ambulatorium, gdzie odwiedził ją później Potter.

Możemy sobie tylko wyobrazić przerażoną twarz Pottera gdy został poinformowany o omdleniu panny Weasley - gdyż ów chłopak miał wszelkie powody by wierzyć, że cały świat wali się dookoła niego.

Wciąż pod wpływem płonącego pożądania do kota woźnego, opuścił szpital i udał się do dormitorium. Wkrótce zasnął - kto wie o kim śnił: pannie Weasley, czy pani Norris? Nie minęło wiele czasu nim obudziła go Madame Pomfrey, szkolny medyk, gdyż został wezwany na rozmowę z profesor McGonagall. (Należy wspomnieć, iż profesor Dumbledore był tego dnia nieobecny.) Nikt nie wiedział o czym mogli rozmawiać w środku nocy, jednak następnego dnia Potter wyglądał na okropnie rozkojarzonego. Jakby był nieobecny myślami lub coś w tym rodzaju.

Prawda wciąż nie ujrzała światła dziennego.

Jednak, tego popołudnia, Potter ponownie odwiedził Ginevrę Weasley. Jeśli to nie było podejrzane, to już nic nie mogło!

Szczęśliwie, uważnemu rówieśnikowi Pottera udało się podsłuchać dyskusję pomiędzy Pomfrey i McGonagall dotyczącą zaręczyn, które Potter miał właśnie złożyć pannie Weasley.

Zaręczyny? W ich wieku? Dlaczego? – zapytacie.

Rita Skeeter odkrywa przed wami odpowiedzi:

Zaręczyny? – Tak. Myślicie że panna Weasley miała jakiś wybór?

W ich wieku? – Dokładnie. Nie mogą już dłużej czekać.

Dlaczego? – Ponieważ panna Weasley spodziewa się dziecka – małego Pottera.

Czy wciąż myślicie o 'Chłopcu Który Przeżył' jako kimś świętym i godnym szacunku?

Czy wciąż myślicie, że każdy może popełnić błąd? Cóż, możecie tak sądzić, jednak nie zapominajcie: tym razem mówimy o Harrym Poterrze - i jeśli ktokolwiek, to ON powinien stanowić przykład dla swoich rówieśników. Zdaje się, że zawiódł.

Gdy przeczytali artykuł, twarz Rona nie tylko nabrała szkarłatu niczym Ekspres Hogwart, jego ręce trzymające gazetę zaczęły się trząść.

- To… to prawda, Harry? - zapytał niskim głosem.

Harry zerknął na Hermionę, błagając by coś zrobiła, jednak dziewczyna nie zauważyła jego cichej prośby. Nawet jeśli widziała, nie zamierzała mu pomóc. Z tej sytuacji nie było wyjścia. Był w potrzasku. Wziął głęboki oddech i odparł: - Tak Ron, to prawda.

Ron i Hermiona sapnęli.

- Jak… jak mogłeś? - zacisnął pięści Ron. W ich siedmioletniej przyjaźni, Harry nie widział go jeszcze tak wściekłego. Nawet gdy był zły na Malfoya. Nie… to nie zwykły gniew - to _nienawiść._

Nie mógł znieść wzroku przyjaciela - _byłego przyjaciela _- spojrzał więc na dziewczynę stojącą obok niego.

- Czy ty nie masz wstydu, Harry? - popatrzyła na niego spode łba. W tej chwili Harry był pewny, że nie otrzyma wsparcia od przyjaciół. Wręcz przeciwnie. Potrzebował wsparcia by się przed nimi BRONIĆ.

- Tak… tak mi przykro… Ron, kocham twoją siostrę i zamierzamy się pobrać i…

- Nie chcę by taki jebany skurwysyn był moim szwagrem! - Ron ryknął i wybiegł z sali.

- Herm… - Harry odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Więc to dlatego nie mogłam znaleźć clupei w _Powszechnych Magicznych Chorobach i Urazach_.

- Huh?

- Nie ważne, Harry - powiedziała. Jej głos pełen smutku. Nie gniewu, nienawiści, tylko głębokiego smutku… raniło to serce Harrego niczym sztylet. Bolało nawet bardziej niż nienawistne spojrzenie Rona.

- Herm, czy ty…

- Nie teraz, Harry - odwróciła się na piętach i wyszła.

Ron wyszedł, Hermiona wyszła - Harry został sam.

Kompletnie sam.

* * *

_**Od autora:**_

Więc, co o tym sądzicie? Przepraszam jeśli są tutaj dublujące się słowa - mój PC zwariował i kiedy zapisuje dokument Worda do HTML-a, lubi powtarzać słowa i nie mogę nic zrobić by temu zapobiec.

Rozdział 7 wkrótce, zobaczymy BARDZO BARDZO złego Rona. Komentujcie proszę!


End file.
